Uncontrollable
by DelenaIsLove
Summary: My name is Elena Gilbert, orphan, and waitress, just a typical girl, living in New York City. I did not expect a gorgeous blue eyed man, to change my life. Delena AU . AH . Review.
1. Not Allowed

**A/N Hi there! Thank you so much for clicking on my story and taking the time to read it! I really appreciate it! This isn't my first story, I think someone hacked my account on my last account, but that's okay! Its always good to have a fresh start! Alright enough of my blabbing,**

**P.S this story is all human. : ).**

**Mystic Falls, May 23rd 10:37pm 2009**

EPOV

I sighed softly watching Jeremy play with his PS3 and waiting for my parent's to get home from their date night, I needed to apologize to my parents for our fight this morning.

"Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think mom and dad are okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah Elena I'm sure they are fine"

It was getting late and I was getting worried. I decided to call my moms phone. After I got up and walked to the table I grabbed my phone and before I dialed my moms number my phone started ringing and it was the number for the Mystic Falls hospital, I instantly got worried and my heart started racing I pressed the green icon on my phone slowly and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said quietly

"Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" I started feeling a pit in my stomach "Your father Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert have been in a tragic car accident. I'm afraid we've done everything we could and...I'm sorry " I was in shock, pain...

This was all my fault.

**New York City , March 1st 2013**

EPOV

I was exhausted. I had gotten no sleep and I was working now. I wiped off the counters and brought the dishes back into the kitchen in the back. I saw Matt and Tyler come inside and if almost on cue I hopped behind the bar as they sat on the stools.

"Hey Len" They said at the same time.

"Hey guys, want something to drink? Oh wait of course you do" I said chuckling.

They rolled their eyes playfully . "We'll take whiskey" I nodded pouring two glasses of whiskey and sliding it over to them.

"Hey Len have you heard from care?"

I chuckled. He had a huge crush on Caroline. "Why? Been wanting to ask her on a date finally?"

"Pft. No. Why would you-" He sighed when I gave him a 'really?' Look. "That obvious?"

"Its been 2 years Ty." I said hopping over the counter and patting his shoulder. "Its time. She's single and I know she likes you"

"Thanks Len"

I nodded and walked behind them throwing my arms around each of them and pulling them into a group hug. They're like my brothers. I smiled and looked to Matt "and you Matthew Donovan need to ask Rebekah out. Got it? She has a huge crush on you." I said smiling.

He nodded and Tyler said, "what would we do without you Len?"

I chuckled and turned back to work again before I heard the doors burst open and I seen about 9 cops and many many detectives barge in.

"NYPD" they said holding up their badges and I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked completely confused as a beautiful raven haired man came up to me. Who was this? His blue eyes killed me. He was incredibly gorgeous it was breathtaking.

"Don't worry we are just going to ask you a few questions" I nodded in understanding.

"First what is you're name?"

"Elena...Elena Gilbert"

"Well miss Elena, Elena Gilbert, have you ever done any drugs before?"

I frowned "What? No I have never done drugs before in my life"

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

I nodded quickly. "I wouldn't lie"

He nodded again rolling his eyes slightly and I frowned at that. "Have you known anyone who has before?"

I nodded "But she past away"

"Have you -"

I cut him off "What is the point of all this?" I Said clearly frustrated.

"I cant really tell you so if you don't mind would you let me do my job?" He said annoyed.

I crossed my arms. "Actually" I looked at his name tag.."Damon Salvatore. I do mind." I said marching away leaving him confused. I looked at the clock taking my apron off, I could finally go home. I turned around and hit into something hard. "Oh sorry," I said before looking up and seeing Damon. "Actually, I'm not. What are you doing here?"

"I'm suspicious about you" He said as I backed up a step, not being so close.

I frowned. "Why?"

"I feel like you're hiding something from me Miss Elena, you seemed uncomfortable and nervous and I only asked you 2 questions"

"Three questions actually…"

He rolled his eyes stepping closer to me, "Are you hiding something Elena?" Whoa, he was really close and his blue eyes were getting to me.

I stopped my thoughts backing up and looking at him in disbelief "Are you trying to 'seduce' me into telling the truth?! Is that what you detectives do now a days!? Well here's some news, I –am- telling the truth! Why would I lie!?"

He looked shocked but then he started chuckling and I sent him death glares. Why was he laughing? "Well someone has a bit of a temper now huh?"

I started getting more and more angry at him and it looks like he noticed because he chuckled. I walked past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder and I walked out. He has to of been the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, but his rudeness was unbelievable. It was now 5pm and it was also one of my best friend Rebekah's birthday so we were going to celebrate her 25thbirthday, I decided to shower then take a quick power nap then start getting ready. After getting out of the shower I brushed and blow dried my hair, quickly got into my tank top and pajama short shorts, and I plopped on my bed then I shut my eyes going into a deep sleep.

**DPOV, (Salvatore boarding house)**

I watched as the random woman in my room slipped her heels back on and walked out. I smirked then let out a sigh. No woman ever got a second glance from me, except…now that I think about, Miss Elena intrigued me. Although I was a complete jerk to her..I'd have to admit for the first time in a long time I felt bad for being a jerk to a woman. It wasn't a problem she hated me, I could get any woman I wanted…Even Elena. I looked at the clock, and it was 10pm I decided to go out tonight, out of boredom.

**EPOV**

I woke up and looked at the clock, 10pm! I should've started getting ready almost an hour ago, I hopped out of bed and searched my closet for something to wear and I picked out a black strapless that reached mid thigh to match with black strappy open toed heels. I ran to the bathroom, turned on the curling iron and took out my make up, I applied eye shadow as a smoky eye, I put eyeliner and mascara on, and topped it with nude lip gloss. Once the curling iron was hot enough I started to curl all the strands of my hair till it looked perfect, I got out my white nail polish and quickly painted my nails and my toes, before my phone rang and I clicked 'answer' and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Elena were on the way to your house, are you ready yet?" Caroline said over the phone.

"Uh…Yeah yeah I am, just give me about thirty more minutes"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I pressed 'end call' and then I let my toes and nails try for 10 minutes. After they dried I slipped my black strapless dress on and slipped my feet into the high heels. Lastly I put on my silver hoop earrings on and I looked in my mirror, pleased with my appearance. I heard knocks on my door and opened it as we all squealed. We looked stunning!

Caroline wore a white dress with a silver lining for the neck line that reached about mid-thigh, and paired it with white high heels that had rose gold chains draped at the back of the heel and her hair was perfectly straightened.

Bonnie wore a black strapless dress that flared out slightly below the waist and she paired it with Angela strappy heels. Her hair was curled.

Lastly Rebekah wore a midnight blue peplum dress paired with dark blue sequin heels. And her hair was straightened and perfectly teased to give it shape.

"Happy Birthday Bex!" I said hugging her. "We'll do presents tomorrow"

they nodded in agreement and went inside of the car driving to Rebekah's favorite club. I was excited. I hadn't gone out in a while.

"So...Guys guess what!?" Caroline said from the backseat.

"What?" We all asked.

"Tyler asked me out!" She said squealing of happiness.

Success! We all smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you Care!" I said. _I told you so Ty_ I thought to myself. About 10 minutes later we arrived. We got out of the car and walked inside walking to the bar. I noticed they guy next to me was staring and I turned my head to him. "Can I help you?"

"Depends.."He said putting his hand on my leg

"Egh" I said moving his hand then walking to the dance floor.

After dancing 2 songs another song came on and I felt 2 hands put on my waist from behind dancing along with me. Usually I would have slapped the person but I was having /way/ too much fun so I started dancing with him, I turned around closing my eyes smiling and set my hands on the guys shoulders dancing with him to the beat of the song. When I opened my eyes to see who he was my widened eyes met the familiar icy blue eyes that made my knees go weak. I backed away and hit his arm.

"What is wrong with you!?" I asked.

"What?" He chuckled not hearing me over the loud music so I pulled his arm off the dance floor and went to walked over to a wall with him I got a little close so he could hear me.

"I said what is wrong with you!" I repeated.

"What do you mean?" He said smirking.

I got aggravated. God he made me so mad.

I got sick of speaking so loud so I grabbed his arm and talked close to his ear. "You cant just come and dance with a girl who hates you" I said.

He did the same by talking in my ear, "Ouch Elena, that really hurt" He said putting a dramatic hand on his heart.

"You really aggravate me you know that?" I said glaring

He smirked. "Can you give this aggravating person a dance?"

"Why should I? You were a jerk to me."

"By doing my job?"

"Don't even use the job card"

He rolled his eyes and I walked away back to the bar. The guy I was sitting with was the same guy as before. So I tried my best to ignore him.

"Hey there beautiful" He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, but when he put his hand on my exposed leg I had it and I threw my drink on him and walked away again. When I looked at the time I saw it was 3am and I was ready to go home. I found Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah,

"Guys I'm ready to go home"

"Yeah me too" Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded and waved bye to a guy she must have been talking to.

"I'm glad none of us are drunk" I said.

"I would have regretted it"

"Elena can we stay at your place?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah sure" I said before getting in the backseat of the car with Caroline.

Caroline turned to me "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Who?"

"Oh come on, blue eyes, black hair, beautiful face, you were dancing with him and stuff"

"Oh him? Oh that's just a guy I hate"

"Hate?"

"Yeah we met earlier this morning while I was at work cause I guess he is a detective and they were investigating something, and he was a jerk, I didn't know who he was till I opened my eyes"

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"I told him he shouldn't of done that"

"Oh okay…Do you think he's cute?"

"Of course, he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, but he's cocky and mean"

Caroline chuckled, "Alrighty then"

We arrived home and I couldn't wait to get out of my heels. When I unlocked the door I went straight into my room kicking my heels off and my dress, then I put on an oversized black sweater with black PJ short shorts, I took of my make up and threw my hair up into a pony tail before bringing three pairs of pajamas similar to mine downstairs and handing them each a pair.

"My feet hurt" Bonnie said.

"Mine too" Rebekah agreed and Bonnie's and her phone went off.

"Actually Elena I have to go Jeremy is picking me up" Bonnie said and I nodded.

"I have to go too, Matt said he wanted to talk" She said smiling.

Caroline and I nodded, "Okay see you later" Caroline said as they walked out.

"I guess its just us." I said as Caroline went into the bathroom to change.

**DPOV **

I just gotten back home, shocked at how Elena acted towards me. I saw my friend/roommate Alaric in the kitchen.

"Hey Ric"

"Hey" He said grabbing the aspirin.

"Hangover?"

"Yeah" He replied.

"So who is she?" He asked.

"Who is who?"

"The girl you like"

"Why do you assume there is a girl I like?"

"Because you didn't bring anyone home which means you have your eye on someone"

I sighed. He's the only one who could read me like an open book. "her name is Elena if you must know"

"Elena, hm. So why didn't you bring her here?"

"She hate's me" I said chuckling.

"Ah I see, you were the cocky jerk Damon to her weren't you?"

"Not cocky, more like overly confident. But yeah I was kinda a jerk to her. I met her today when we were investigating the Coffee Shop"

He nodded. "Well maybe you should be nice then she'll like you"

"Maybe." I sighed.

"Wait you said she worked at the Coffee shop?"

I nodded.

"You know my girlfriend Jenna has a niece that works at the coffee shop with the name of Elena, does she have brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes?"

I nodded smirking. "She sure does"

"It's a small world huh?"

"Yep. Do you know where she lives?"

He nodded "Why?"

"I want to go to her house"

"Its an apartment"

"Oh, well show me where it is Lets go" I said walking to the car with him hesitantly following.

As we got into the car Ric started telling me where to go and which turns to take.

"There it is" He said pointing to the apartment building. "Isn't it a little stalkerish going to a girl you likes house at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Who cares?"

He just chuckled. "Ok her apartment number is 56R" I nodded and went out the car while he moved to the drivers seat ant went back home.

**EPOV**

Careand I were in the kitchen eating eggs and pancakes, yes at 4 in the morning. As we were eating I heard someone knock on the door and I frowned.

"Who is here at 4 in the morning?" I said walking to the door looking through the peep hole and completely shocked to see who was standing on the other side.

I opened it slowly. "How did you find my apartment?"

"Lets just say it's a small world. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please? I have no car"

"You walked?"

"No someone dropped me off"

"Who?"

"Someone, now can I come inside"

I felt Caroline nudge me. I sighed and opened the door wide giving him room to walk inside. I saw Caroline run upstairs to change into something more than short shorts. After he was inside I closed the door and locked it.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see my favorite brunette" He said as I walked into the kitchen with him following rolling my eyes and continuing to eat.

"Want some?"

"Are you going to poison it?"

I chuckled. "No I'm not going to poison it."

"Then sure"

I put a pancake and some eggs on a plate then handed it to him with a fork.

"Thanks" He said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Mhm,"

"Whose the blonde?" He said looking at Caroline who came downstairs in leggings and the same sweater.

"That's my best friend. Don't get any ideas she has a boyfriend"

"You assume the worst in me don't you?"

"Its kind of hard not to" I said smirking while he rolled his eyes. "But you are very interesting..Detective jerk by day and Charming cocky womanizer by night"

"Charming?"

I rolled my eyes. "So why are you so mean huh?"

"I'm not mean."

"Would you rather me call you a cocky arrogant jerk?"

He chuckled.

"Well I'm tired, so whoever dropped you off can pick you up. Show yourself out." I said going upstairs and falling into a deep sleep with Damon Salvatore invading my dreams.

**A/N: There it is! I'm so happy and excited to get this story going! Thank you all for reading I am so incredibly grateful! Please review follow and favorite! It will encourage me to keep writing!**

**If you want to see their outfits go on and search my Username: delenaislove**

**Follow me on Twitter: SomerleyLovin **

**Again! Thanks so so so so so much for reading! I really really really appreciate it! **

**Xoxo **


	2. Trying it Out

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reading!**

**Please please, review, follow, and favorite!**

**EPOV March 2nd, 2013, 7:30**

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I groaned hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock. I pulled myself out of bed and went into my closet getting out my work shirt and changing into my black skinny jeans with my work shirt. Then I put my hair up into a ponytail, instead putting make up on I just put lip gloss on. I brushed my teeth, and then slipped my socks and tennis shoes on. Yep. That's my morning. I got into my car and arrived at the coffee shop at about 8:10am. I seen cop cars and cars of detectives outside and sighed walking inside, what were they doing? I seen Damon inside and walked behind the bar ignoring him, Tyler and Matt walked in and I hugged them both.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyler asked quirking up a brow.

"I wish I knew"

"Shouldn't they tell you? I mean you work here." Matt said.

"Yeah they should" I shrugged. "Whiskey?" I asked and they nodded as we chuckled walking over to the bar pouring two glasses sliding them over. This was an everyday routine. I started wiping tables off and setting them, as Damon walked over to me.

"Hey Elena" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" I asked smirking as I turned over to him.

"Pft."

I chuckled. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Actually I do. Question 1, have you ever found any type of drug inside of the coffee shop?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, has there ever been anyone in the store that looks like they've done drugs?"

"I-I don't know, I don't look at every single person in the coffee shop"

"Alright that's it"

"Ok, so you can't tell me what's going on?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope I would but I can't"

"Alright" I said going back to wiping and setting tables.

"Wait." I heard him say as he walked close to me.

I turned to him. "What?"

"There's one more question" He asked a smirk forming.

"What is it?" I said as my heart rate increased at how close he was to me.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date? Hmm let me think about it…No." I said smiling and walked away and then into the back taking my apron off for my 15 minute break as I heard

the door open and Damon walk in.

"Ugh what do you Damon ?"

"I want to know why you don't want to go on a date with me."

"Because I don't like you"

"Alright then, but you cant say that I'm not incredibly attractive."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I just rolled my eyes. "Your cockiness ruins your looks"

"And you call me the mean one"

"Well its truth!" I said punching his arm and he smirked.

"Ouch! You hurt me too much"

I chuckled and walked out of the coffee shop, happy I was off of work. When I got home my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"One date? Pretty please."

"How in the world did you get my number?!"

"My friend gave it to me."

"Whose your friend?"

"I wont tell you unless you agree to go on a date with me"

"Fine Ill go, now tell me."

"You're a really bad liar" He said hanging up. 2 hours later I got another call with Damon asking me for a date. Of course I said no. the next morning I got a call from Damon asking for a date. Later that night, he called me again. The next day he called me again and I threatened to change my number.

* * *

**Later that night:**

I got the nail polish from my drawer as Caroline sat on my bed waiting. Bonnie kind of isolated herself from us so Caroline was my only best friend and I was her only.

"What color?" I asked looking at all of the nail polish.

"I want to do yellow and pink"

"Ill do light blue and light pink" I said getting the colors out along with the nail filer. My phone rang.

"Is that him again?" Caroline asked and I nodded frustrated. "I think its cute, answer it." Caroline said.

I answered. "What do you want?"

I said pressing 'speaker' so Caroline could hear.

"A date" Caroline smiled widely and nodded quickly to me telling me to say 'yes'.

I sighed. "Fine, 1 date that's it"

"Sounds good. Pick you up tomorrow at 8" He said before hanging up and Caroline jumped excitedly.

"Yay! Shopping tomorrow!"

I smiled. "Are you excited?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I have to admit, I'm kinda excited…Kinda."

"Yay" Caroline said as she started to paint her nails. After 20 minutes our nails were done and dried and it was time to sleep.

* * *

**March 5th 8am**

I felt like there was an earthquake happening, I opened my eyes to find Caroline jumping on the bed.

"Lenaaaaa! Wake up! We have to shop and everything! Get ready and be downstairs!"

I groaned and got out of bed. I went into my closet picking out a cream colored peplum sweater, with leggings and cream UGG boots. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair then, applied brown eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner nude lipstick and brushed my hair. When I got out of the bathroom I slipped on my clothes and went downstairs to see Caroline in a black and tan cardigan, with tan jeans, and black boots below the knee, and her hair was wavy.

"Ok lets go" I said as we got into the car and started driving to the mall.

"So should I get a dress or an outfit?" I asked Caroline as I drove.

"A dress definitely, you need to look extra breath taking"

"But I don't want to lead him on if I don't want to date him Care"

"Oh jeez Elena you are such a liar, you know you like him"

"Yeah he's incredibly gorgeous but…"

"But nothing. You like him admit it."

I shook my head as we got into the parking lot, and then walked into the mall.

We walked into a dress store and I ended up trying on 6 dresses which were all "Next!" to Caroline until I walked out in another one, that was black and reached above mid thigh. It had designs cutout at the top and was long sleeved.

"Yes!" Caroline said clapping her hands and jumping excitedly. "Now lets pay for it, don't look at the price tag just buy it" She said. That was her motto.

We paid for the dress and then went to a shoe store. I found the perfect heels that were strappy and open toed. It was now 4pm. "We have to go" I said paying for the shoes and then leaving the mall. "Thanks for taking me Care, I don't know what I would do without you..Really"

She smiled. "You're like my sister Elena I would do anything for you" I smiled back and got in the car as we put our seat belts on and drove off. We arrived at the apartment at 4:45 due to traffic and it would take me three hours to get ready. Thank god I took a shower at 3 in the morning last night. We turned the curling iron, took all my make up out, got the nail polish equipment and lied the outfit out. I brought a chair into the bathroom sitting down letting Caroline do my hair, after Caroline was done with my hair, it looked absolutely perfect. The time was now 7pm. I had 1 hour to paint my nails, do my make up, put jewelry on and get dressed. Caroline did my make up as a black to grey to white smoky eye, then she put foundation and concealer on, with eyeliner and mascara, lastly she put on blush and lip gloss, the time was now 7:30. We quickly painted my nails black and let them dry. 7:45. I got dressed quickly and Caroline zipped up my dress, Lastly I slipped on my heels and put on my favorite silver hoops earrings. I looked in my full length mirror, pleased with my appearance and Caroline walked in, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god! This is what I call extra breath taking!" She said. "Elena you look stunning!"

"Thank you Caroline, I couldn't have done it with you." I said hugging her. "What time is it?"

"7:57" She confirmed and I nodded smiling.

"We finished right on time!"

"Yeah, so I forgot to tell you but Ty is taking me out tomorrow!"

"Yay! My turn to doll you up then!"

She nodded and I smiled happy for her as I heard knocks on my door. Caroline had a huge excited smile on her face. "Oh I forgot to get my clutch, can you answer it?" She nodded and I went upstairs as I heard her open the door and let Damon in.

* * *

**DPOV**

I walked inside the apartment of Elena and past Blondie. "Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to grab her purse, and I must warn you Damon, you might pass out when she comes down" and with that she went upstairs. I waited downstairs for her and then I heard a door shut, and Elena was coming downstairs, my mouth parted and I was surprised at how beautiful she looked. The blonde was right. I cleared my throat, "You look great" I said, and she smiled.

"Thank you, you look good too" She said smiling.

* * *

**EPOV**

My heart was racing, and he offered his arm to me, so I linked it with mine, I felt a shiver run down my spine and I couldn't control my heart. He walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I got inside in the passengers seat while he shut my door and got inside the drivers seat. We put our seat belts on and he drove.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Why wont you tell me?" I said chuckling.

"Cause it's a surprise!" he said smiling.

"Fine fine, how often do you dress like that Damon?"

"Almost never, you should feel special, I haven't took a woman out in a while"

"Oh I feel so special"

"Don't act as if you weren't happy and excited to go on a date with me."

"Its not a big deal" I told him, psh, I was lying through my teeth.

"If it wasn't a big deal then why did you get so dolled up?"

Crap. He got me. "Whatever, I only got dolled up because that's how I am when I get-" I stopped myself and he smirked at me.

"When you…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nevermind" I said crossing my arms.

He smirked chuckling pulling into the restaurant. And getting out of the car opening my door. We walked over and as soon as I saw the restaurant I stopped dead in my tracks. This was my dads old restaraunt that he owned. I always wanted to go here but could never afford it. Youd think they gave me a discount.

"Oh my god." I said as I stared at the restaurant and then looked over to Damon. "How did you know?"

"Little bird told me" I didnt care at the moment I just smiled happily and followed him inside. When we got seated I set my clutch down on the table. "I cant believe Im actually here..." I said looking around.

"Well Im glad you like my choice of where to take you"

"I love it, thank you" I said smiling and the waitress came over.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked as her eyes lingered on Damon. Damon said to get us wine and the waitress turned around to me and gave me a nasty look so I just took a breath and Damon mustve noticed I was angry. "thats all." Damon said.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a flirty tone and bit my tongue and clenched my jaw looking at the menu. "Theres many other things I can get for you" I had it.

"Could you be anymore desperate?" I asked looking her, and she huffed walking away. I looked back at my menu and caught Damon smirking at me.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Oh nothing."

"I'm just going to have the pasta and chicken." He nodded.

"Ill have steak and potato" I smiled.

About an hour and a half later we finished everything and Damon paid then walked me out and back to his car. I was a little sad the night was over but I didn't show it. When we got inside he started to drive me home. We arrived 15 minutes later and he walked me to my door. Before I walked in I turned around to face him.

'Thank you Damon...I really appreciate it." He nodded and I hugged him softly. My heart rate increased when he hugged me back.I pulled back slightly kissing his cheek and smiled before waving. "Bye" I said walking inside and before I closed the door he said: "Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?" I nodded. "Sure" I smiled softly closing the door. The rude cocky Damon had left...for now. But I had to admit it now..I liked him.

* * *

**March 6th 10am**

It was time to get ready to go out with Damon. I was excited. It was cold and cloudy today so I went with Winterish clothing.I slipped on my plain gray T-shirt, pairing it with light denim jeans and high top shoes. I straightened my hair putting a saggy beanie on, I put on mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. I grabbed my black contrast denim jacket slipping it on then leaving my apartment at 11:10am. I arrived at theother coffeeshopI didnt work at. This one was much nicer. I seen Damon sat at a table and walked over to the table sitting in the chair across.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey," He said smiling back. "I didn't know the weather was going to be like this. If I knew I wouldve picked another -

I chuckled cutting him off. "No Damon its fine."

I ordered a burger and fries and he ordered the same. When we finished, he paid the bill.  
"Do you have time to go to the carnival?" He asked and I nodded smiling."Lets walk" He said holding his hand out and I took it letting him lead me to the walked inside and I missed the feeling of his touch when he had to pay for the we got our wrist bands he asked "Which ride first?"

I looked around. "Ferris wheel?"

He nodded and then we walked to the Ferris wheel getting in line. We got on and I looked over the cart as it slowly went high. When we got to the top the ferris wheel stop roughly. "I don't think that's supposed to happen" I said looking at Damon.

"I don't think so either, it might have stopped. the bright side is you can stay up here with me" he said smirking.

I smacked his arm chuckling. "Shut up"

"You're so mean to me" he said smirking.

I shook my head and looked at the time on my phone. 3pm. i still needed to help Caroline get ready for her date. My phone chimed and said " 'New message from 'Care'' I clicked 'view'

**Messages:  
**

**Care: hows it going?  
**I chuckled. **  
**

**Me: Its going really good.  
**

**Care: have you kissed yet? ;)  
**

**Me: No Care! Haha I don't like him THAT much just yet. **  
I pressed 'send' and looked over at Damon who was looking over the car and I tilted my head slightly.

**Care: ugh well hurry it up! You guys would look so cute together!  
**

**Me: Care I think you want us together more than you want to be with Ty. Lol  
**

**Care: Ha - ha - ha. Are you still going to help me get ready for my date?  
**

**Me: Of course! We still have time if I get back at 4:30. **

**Care: okay! See you then :)**

I set my phone back into my pocket. "Is this ride gonna start anytime soon?" I said clearly frustrated and damon chuckled. "frustrated are we?"

"Yes actually I am."

"Well -" he was cut off by the sound of the Ferris wheel starting up and bring us down. We got off and then bought some cotton candy. We went on a few other rides then I checked the time. 4pm. I was going to take Care shopping.

"I have to go," I said,

"Alright. Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure" I said smiling. It took about 15 minutes to my apartment bluiding and my apartment room. I turned to face him smiling.

"Well uh, I'll see you later?"

He nodded softly and took a step towards me so close that our bodies were almost touching and my heart rate increased at the closeness. He brought his hand up to my cheek caressing it gently and leaned down as I gazed at his perfect lips. He leaned closer and just before our lips touched the front door swung open and we moved apart as quick as possible, and I turned around to see Caroline wide eyed as she realized what she just did.

Damon cleared his throat. "Uh Ill see you later Elena." He said leaving and I walked inside the apartment as Caroline shut the door and her jaw dropped.

"I am so sorry Elena I didn't even realize!"

I chuckled. "Its fine Care, ready to go?" I asked and she nodded feeling guilty. We walked to the car and I drove to the mall. We ran in like our life depended on it and went to our favorite dress store. We bought a dark blue strapless dress and some dark blue heels. Went home and I got home getting her ready. At 10pm I fell asleep again dreaming of him.

* * *

**Dont kill me! I just think its too soon for the kiss but I wanted to tease you guys! Anyways, I cant believe people are actually reading my story! Thank you all so much! It means a lot, Review follow and fav please! And if you want to see the outfits Elena and Caroline wore go to and search my username: DelenaIsLove**

**Thank you so much again!**

**Twitter: SomerleyLovin**

**Polyvore: DelenaIsLove**

**Xoxo**


	3. Getting Closer

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who has been following and favoriting and reviewing. I really appreciate it! And I notice at the end of EVERY chapter I put 'go to and search my user name delenaislove to see the outfits' and I never tell you where to go ha ha, so what I mean is go to the website polyvore and my user name is delenaislove, so if you want to see the outfits they wore that I described then go to polyvore. ****On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**So wake me up when it's all over, **

**when I'm wiser and I'm older, **

**all this time I was finding my self **

**and ****I didn't know I was lost.**

* * *

_**March 20th, 2013, 5pm.**_

_Dear diary, _

_ I've been ignoring a certain blue eyed gorgeous man, ever since the night he took me took the carnival...We almost kissed, how could I not? Its been 2 weeks since I last seen him and I've been ignoring all his calls and messages. I'm kind of glad Care opened the door when we were about to kiss because I don't know where it would have gone after that. He makes my heart race and my stomach do flips. When his touch meets mine, I feel like I'm on fire. I don't know how he has such great effect on me but he does and I don't know what to do about it. If I can do anything about it anyways..._

_ Love, Elena_

I set my diary under my mattress back where I got it from and heard my phone vibrate. Damon was calling. He was probably worried. He hasn't seen or talked me in 2 weeks..and I was sorta missing him...Knocks on my apartment door snapped me out of my thoughts and I walked to the door looking through the peep hole and sighing. This was bound to happen sooner or later..I just stalled and ignored it..Elena Gilbert, who hates to face her problems. I opened it slowly.

"Hey Damon. What's up?"

"Whats up? I've been calling and texting you for 2 weeks Elena." He said walking past me into my apartment and I shut the door.

"Yeah I know..Sorry."

"I was worried!" He said angrily.

"Well -"

"Well nothing!"

I sighed deeply and spoke up again. "I know. I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Why are you worrying so much?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because we haven't even known each other that long..." my voice was surprisingly calm.

"Doesn't matter Elena, it really doesn't. Id care if you were hurt."

"Would you?"

He nodded, "Yes Elena, I would. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Sort of, you're kind of a jerk sometimes" I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "So why did you ignore me for 2 weeks straight huh?"

"What? I didn't ignore you.."

"Yes you did stop lying"

"Fine. I ignored you because, I thought it'd be..." I stopped talking when I saw the way he looked at me, his eyes full of passion, and curiosity. "awkward"

He chuckled. "That's why?"

I nodded smiling.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"its night time Damon" I said chuckling.

"So? Its better in the night..No ones there."

"Alright then, let me just go upstairs to change" I said running upstairs, getting a tote bag, putting in my black shorts and a cardigans. I put on my favorite white bikini, it was a strapless 2 piece that had layered and trimmed fringe. I didn't want sand in my sandals so I put on my black vans, I slipped in a big towel in my bag and put my hair in a pony tail then I went downstairs to see Damon in my fridge. I leaned against the door frame of my kitchen and said "Looking for something?"

He shut the fridge, "Nope." He said turning around and looking at me up and down as I blushed.

"Ready?" I said clearing my throat.

He nodded and walked me out of the apartment building and into his car. We put our seat belts on and drove.

"So how come I didn't see the blonde at your apartment today?" He asked.

"She doesn't live there" I said chuckling.

"Oh I thought she did cause shes always there when I come"

"she's probably out with her boyfriend"

He nodded and parked in the parking lot, getting out of the car and opening my door.

"Thanks"

We walked onto the sand and all of sudden I felt his strong arms pick me up and dive me into the water. I screamed as I got soaken wet.

"DAMON!" I said running after him. "That was mean!"

He chuckled getting the towel out of my bag and handing it to me. I snatched it from him drying myself off then throwing the wet towel at him, and running off. "Catch me if you can!" I said chuckling and I squealed as I seen him start catching up to me and giggled as he caught me from behind wrapping his muscular arms around me.

"Gotcha" He whispered into my ear and I chuckled turning around facing him.

"That was fun," I said slightly breathless.

"Yep."

"My turn to catch you." I said with a smug smirk forming on my lips.

"If you can," he said taking off, and after a few minutes I tackled him to the ground landing on top of him.

"Ah I see I can catch you!" I said chuckling.

He chuckled too and I realized how and awkward it was so I got up off of him.

"Im freezing," I said pulling back and walking to the bag slipping on my cardigan and shorts.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah sure."

he took me home and I went straight to bed.

* * *

**March 26th, 3:30pm**

Damon was taking me home just after we went rollerskating, I found myself to like him more and more, I don't know if it was the way he took my hand, or his blue eyes that made my knees weak, or even the way he sent death glares to guys who were staring at me...but I liked it all, I liked him.

"Thanks for taking me, It was fun" I said smiling.

"Yeah I had fun too,"

"Seeing me almost fall?"

He chuckled, "See you later Elena," he said smiling at me.

I nodded but ran over to him. "Wait." I said grabbing him by the arm pressing my lips to his. He responded wrapping his arms around me leaning me against the door, I opened the door of my apartment as our lips never disconnected. Things started to get heated and all of a sudden my eyes opened widely. I looked around seeing I was laying in my bed alone, no Damon, nothing.

It was all a dream?

I sighed and shook my head chuckling bitterly. I got out of bed looking through my clothes, since Damon wanted me to come over to his house. I picked out a red sweater with some black skinny jeans and black UGG boots, I straightened my hair and applied a bit of make-up. I smiled at my appearance and headed out the door, getting in my car going to Damon's house for the first time..it started to rain softly so when I arrived I got to the door immediately. I gasped and my jaw dropped at how huge his place was. No this wasn't a place..this was a mansion! I knocked on the door, and Damon opened it, his blue eyes, meeting my brown ones.

"Hey" I said smiling as I walked in. "This place is huge" I said chuckling.

"Yeah it is,"

"So are you cooking for me?" I asked.

"Yup."

I chuckled before seeing a man with dark sandy hair and green eyes come downstairs. I looked at Damon confused,

"Who is that?"I asked stepping closer to Damon

Damon turned around looking at the person. "Oh that's Stefan, my brother." He said as the man approached us. He was beautiful. Not as good looking as Damon..I don't think there's anybody, better looking than Damon. If he knew that I was thinking that, he would never let me live it down. "Stefan, meet my friend Elena, Elena meet my brother Stefan."

I shook Stefan's hand. "Nice to meet you Stefan," I said smiling friendly.

"Nice to meet you too Elena" He said smiling, but there was something in his eyes. Like a desire...admiration.

"Well Damon, you have to show me how to cook right?"

He nodded walking me to the kitchen. "You don't know how to cook?" He said chuckling.

"Nope. Got that from...my mom...and my aunt. Don't make fun of me!" I said chuckling and slapping his arm while he just smirked and put the roast into the oven.

"That should be in for a few hours.."

"What do we do in the mean time?"

"Uh, well we can watch scary movies?"

"sounds like a plan." I said chuckling. "Should we ask Stefan to join?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Okay" I said as I looked through the movie case. "Hmm, we could watch insidious?"

He nodded. "Alright," He smiled putting the DVD in and sitting on the couch with me.

"This is one of my favorites..but its really scary." He walked over to the light switch flicking it off.

"Yeah it's kinda scary."

"Well you have to protect me from all the creepy demon's." I said chuckling. There was a storm, the lights were off and I was watching a really scary movie with Damon.

The really scary part when they are trying to contact the demons came on and I jumped, almost screaming, and Damon chuckled wrapping an arm around me.

"How do you not find that scary?"

"Because -

"Are you guys watching insidious?" Stefan said interrupting and we nodded.

"I'm gonna check on the roast" Damon said getting off of the couch and into the kitchen.

"Are you guys together?" Stefan asked as Damon left and I frowned feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I know its weird, you don't even know me and I'm asking an uncomfortable question"

"Yeah, its kind of weird." I said chuckling. "But to answer your question, no we are not together...were just friends."

"It looks like he want's to be more than that.." Stefan replied.

"Does it?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled nodding. "And it looks like so do you"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

He nodded. "To me it is, but Damon is clearly oblivious to the fact you like him."

I chuckled.

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret..Damon has not brought one girl here since he met you.."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well thank you for the talk" I said smiling.

* * *

**DPOV**

I checked on the roast and as I was walking back I heard an interesting conversation so I decided to eaves drop.

"Were just friends" I heard Elena say and I looked down a little upset.

"It looks like he wants to be more than that" Stefan said, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he?

"Does it?" Elena asked. She sounded hopeful.

"And it looks like so do you?"

I heard Elena chuckle. "Is it that obvious?" my eyes brightened and I smiled.

"To me it is, but Damon is clearly oblivious to the fact you like him." I heard him reply. "I'm gonna let you in on a secret..Damon has not brought one girl here since he met you.."

"Really?" She asked,

"Really."

"Well thank you for the talk" I heard her say before walking back to the living room, "What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just...our favorite part of the movie.

* * *

**SPOV**

I nodded, but I knew Damon had heard the whole conversation so I left.

"I'm leaving to meet Lexi," I said. "See you later Elena," she smiled waving.

* * *

**EPOV **

"The movies almost over" I said.

"And the roast is almost done."

"Perfect." I smiled, "I get to see _just _how great of a cook you are...Chef Salvatore."

He smirked at the name. "Well I'm an amazing cook and I can't wait to prove it to you"

"Oh really?" I asked smirking.

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'.

"Can't wait." I said as the movie ended.

"Why did he strangle her? Didn't she help them?" Damon asked about the movie.

"He was possessed by a demon"

"Oh now it makes sense," he said pulling my hand into the kitchen and taking out the roast. He got out two plates and put the food on each of them.

I took a bite of the food. "Oh my god, this is amazing! Where in the world did you learn to cook like this?!"

"my, mom taught me" He said chuckling

"I can only imagine how well she cooks." I said.

"Ill take you to meet her one day"

"Yay" I said finishing my food.

He walked me to the door, as we finished. "I guess I'll go now," I said.

"Alright. I'll you later.." He said before I leant up close to him kissing his cheek softly. I loved the feeling of his skin under my lips.

"Bye Damon," I said walking out to my car and driving off. _I have it bad._

* * *

I got home, to find Caroline inside my apartment, I gave her an extra key if she ever wanted to come over and I wasn't home, she was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk and eating cookies.

"Hey care"

"Hey, where were you?"

"Uh, I was on a date."

"With Damon?" she asked excitedly and I nodded.

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

I shook my head. "Sadly, no."

"Almost twice, I even had a dream we kissed, it was phenomenal...Anyways, I wanted to ask you something.."

"What is it?" She asked smiling,

"Well Damon thought you lived here and I told him you didn't...but then I thought, who better to room with than my best friend?"

"Oh my god, are you asking me to move in with you" She asked excitedly and I nodded. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" She said hugging me.

_I could finally not be so alone in this apartment. _ I thought to myself hugging back and smiling.

"I'll start packing tomorrow!"

I smiled. "Okay Ill help, and I'll ask Damon to carry the heavy things" She nodded and we talked all night about her and Tyler and me and Damon, eventually we fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really apppreciate it! Sorry its a bit shorter than usual!**

**Follow me on Twitter: SomerleyLovin.**

**See the outfits on Polyvore: delenaislove**

**And...Review, follow and favorite please!**

**Song: Wake Me Up - Avicii**


	4. Fine Dining

**Hey! Thank you all the readers I love you ALL! :)**

**On to the NEXT chapter!**

* * *

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars**

* * *

**March 29th**

"Thanks for doing this Damon," I told him as he lifted the big couch with Tyler from Caroline's living room.

"Your welcome, its no problem"

They brought the couch into the big U-Haul moving truck.

"No thanks to your big bro's?" Tyler asked gesturing to himself, Matt and Jeremy.

"Thanks to you guys too" I said chuckling as I brought a box of stuff down into the truck and looked at Caroline.

"I'm so excited!" She said.

"Me too! It will be so much fun!" I replied.

"Then we can talk everyday about your dreams with blue eyes." I blushed.

"Shhh!" I said fearing Damon might hear.

"Sorry!" she whispered grinning.

I bumped her with my shoulder playfully looking at the guys carrying the flat screen TV, well not the guys...Damon.

"So Damon, its family night tonight at Elena and I's aunt Jennas house, wanna come?" Jeremy asked.

I glared at him, I saw what he was doing.

"Yeah sure..Elena?"

"Yeah that's fine" I said smiling. After a few hours we had loaded and unpacked everything into my apartment.

"I would hug you but you're all sweaty" I said to Damon.

He chuckled. "You can hug me later,"

"I'll be sure to remember that.." I said chuckling.

"So when is the family night?"

"Just come over at 5." I said giving him the address of Aunt Jennas house.

He nodded waving and drove away.

* * *

It was now 2:30 and me and Care had to start getting ready. "What should I wear?"

"I have no idea, Im trying to decide too" Caroline said.

I ended up picking out a blue crop top, black skinny jeans, and dark blue high heels. Caroline picked out a blue shirt, with buttons on the side, black jeans and black high heel boots. We went into the bathroom and turned on our curling irons, I curled my hair perfectly, and Caroline curled hers loosely. I picked out, a dark blue juicy couture wallet, a black blazer, and dark blue earrings, my make up was shades of blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I got dressed slipping on my heels, as Caroline, put in her long sliver earrings, and a silver bracelet. She applied mascara and eyeliner.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup" I said walking to the car.

"We got in and I drove to my aunts house. Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy were coming also. When I arrived I saw Alaric, cooking and Jenna watching.

"Teaching her how to cook Ric?" I asked chuckling and Jenna hugged me.

"Hey Lena! And FYI I can cook!"

"Yeah Top Roman," Ric said and I chuckled as Jenna greeted Caroline, I took my jacket off setting it on a chair and we went into the living room watching Jer play the Xbox. I heard a knock on the door, and I went to go open it, as I saw Damon, I smiled,

"Hey," I said moving so he could step in.

"Hey" He said smiling and he walked in, I shut the door, and brought him into the kitchen, "Damon meet my aunt Jenna, Jenna meet Damon" She turned around smiling, and extended her hand out shaking his,

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked and I blushed shaking my head.

"Just my friend Jenna."

"Hey Ric," Damon said patting him on the back.

"You two know eachother..?" I asked confused.

"This is my bestfriend. Who do you think gave me your information?" Damon asked smirking.

"Ric!"

He chuckled and went back to cooking.

I walked Damon into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey do you play Playstation?" Jer asked.

"No but I can learn," He said before jer handed him a controller and they started playing. I rolled my eyes when they cursed and heard another knock at the door, Jenna opened it revealing Matt and Ty. After a few hours of eating amazing food, playing board games and small talk, everyone was leaving. I grabbed my purse and said my goodbyes before Caroline pulled me to the side.

"Can Tyler take me to his house using your car? Please please"

"Yeah care just remember to bring it back"

She hugged me squealing.

"Thank you so much!"

"Welcome,"

I said walking over to Damon. "Can you give me a ride?"

"I walked. I can just walk you home" He said.

"Okay thats fine, bye Jenna!"

She said bye and Damon and I left, walking on the cement. "That was fun," Damon said,

"I guess"

"Well I made it fun" He said and I playfully slapped his arm.

"You're so full of yourself" I said chuckling,

"Overly confident"

I chuckled. "Whatever you say Damon."

He smirked down at me, and I avoided his gaze. He walked me to my apartment room and before going in I turned around.

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied, I smiled before going on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around him. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, then I let go of him, "See you later," I said turning around to go back inside, and all of a sudden I felt his hand grab mine pulling me to him and pressing his lips against mine, I was shivering from head to toe, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my bare waist, leaning me against the door, his lips never leaving mine. After a few minutes we pulled apart and I missed the feeling of his lips against mine. He looked down at me and whispered, "See you tomorrow" before walking away. I smiled bringing my finger to my lips and let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. I figured I was read from head to toe. I went inside smiling widely. I changed and went to sleep with a huge smile on my face..

* * *

**March 30th 10am**

When I woke up I jumped straight out of bed. I felt like a high school girl again, it felt good. I picked out a long sleeved grey sweater and my favorite pair of skinny jeans, that faded from black to grey, and a leather jacket (much to Damon's liking) I got out my UGG black boots before changing, and brushing my hair making it wavy, and putting mascara and eyeliner on. I went outside walking to the lunch/coffee shop. It took about 15 minutes to arrive, I went over to the table Damon was sitting at and I saw him stand up as I got there. He wrapped a single arm around me as I put a hand on his chest giving me a kiss. I smiled as he pulled away and slid my chair out, before sitting down.

"Nice jacket" He said and I chuckled.

"Well I specifically picked it out to match yours"

He chuckled, "Very well, Im already rubbing off on you"

I chuckled shrugging, as I looked at the menu, and they waitress came over.

"Can I get you guys anything?" The waitress said smiling,

"Uh, yeah I'll have a coffee, with cream, and 3 sweeteners," I said,

I saw her writing it down, and she looked to Damon, "Coffee, black"

She nodded and left. "That must be the first waitress to ever not hit on you" I said chuckling,

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Nope," I actually wasn't lying, cause I knew Damon was not paying attention to any of them.

"Well good,"

After a while it started to drizzle.

"Damon it's going to rain"

"Lets go," He said standing up and taking my hand, running to his car, I laughed as he pulled me, and we got into the car quickly before it started pouring rain. I laughed, breathless, as he smiled at me,

"What?" I asked chuckling.

"It's just good to see you smile."

I smiled, "Back at'cha" I said wrapping my hand behind his neck bringing his lips to mine, he responded immediately, and we pulled away our lips barely touching, I smiled letting go and leaning back in my seat smiling widely.

"Where to next?" He asked.

"My place," I said and he nodded and started the drive. I gazed at him quickly smiling. As we got to my apartment building I noticed my car was here. She probably brought Ty back into the house. We walked to my apartment room, before I unlocked the door, and walked in with him following behind.

"Pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I got out the pancake mix and the rest of the ingredients.

"Is breakfast the only thing you can cook?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't be mean!" I said chuckling as I poured the mix into the pan and walked over to him pecking his lips. "Do you have work tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes"

I made a pouty face. "Man that sucks,"

"What about you?"

"Nope, I have a month vacation,"

"Lucky lucky,"

I nodded, "Ok no more work talk," I said kissing his lips again, and pulled away quickly after a few minutes running to the kitchen, seeing a burnt pancake.

"You distracted me," I said throwing it away.

"Hey don't blame me!"

I chuckled, "Okay fine it's not your fault," I said pouring more. We talked for hours, after eating, I could be myself with him, my true self, and I didnt need to think before I said something, it felt good, but it was time to have the awkward 'What are we?' talk.

"So, Damon..What exactly are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are.. we?"

"I''d like to think of you as my girlfriend," He said and my stomach fluttered.

"Well that is good" I said sitting on his lap, biting my lip. "I'd like to think of you as my boyfriend."

"Fine by me," He said pulling me into a passionate kiss. "I have to go," He mumbled against my lips,

"No" I groaned getting off his lap.

"Trust me I don't want to.."He said standing up kissing my head, "I'll come over when I get off"

"Only if you want to..you're probably going to be tired, so if you just want to go home and rest, thats okay"

"No I want to." He said smiling, and I walked him to the door, opening it and walking outside,

"Well I'll see you later then," I said smiling wrapping my arms around him kissing him quickly and going back inside as he left. I closed the door leaning against it smiling as Caroline came down with messy hair, and a shirtless Tyler,

"Uh hey Ty," I said.

"Elena!" he said wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I...live here...?"

"Right! Well I'll just be going!" He said putting on his shirt, and running out before I smirked at Care. And she smirked back.

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked.

"Elena Gilbert, you have a boyfriend, and its blue eyes."

"Okay so I might." I said chuckling.

"Im so happy for you!" She said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Care, but it's only been a day"

"Day shmay," She rhymed. "Your in love!"

"Caroline I am not in love,"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, you will be I can see it in the future,"

"You can see the future now?" I asked chuckling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Caroline...Remember Courtney and...Liam?"

She nodded frowning. "Yeah..Why are you bringing them up, whats on your mind?"

"I want to see them..."

"Elena...That might not be the best idea."

"Care they are my..." I sighed, "I just need to see if they are okay."

"Do you want me to go with you..?"

I nodded. "...please."

"Okay when?"

"Now."

"Alright lets go" Caroline said before getting dressed and brushing her hair.

We walked to the car and arrived at our destination. We walked inside, and went to the front desk.

"I want to see -

"I'm sorry you can't see any of them right now"

"What?"

"We are closed at the moment."

I sighed, and stormed out.

"Lena, we'll see them tomorrow, ok?"

I nodded, before we went back home, and watched The Notebook 3 times, before I heard a knock on the door. I checked the time, Damon was here. Oh no, my mascara is smeared all over my face and there is ice cream everywhere.

"Just a sec!" I said. "Help me get rid of this mess," I whispered quickly before we threw all the ice cream and tissues away and I cleaned my face before opening the door and seeing Damon.

"Hey," I smiled moving so he could come in.

He came in pecking my lips.

"I see you've been busy," He said gesturing to the depressing movie and the tub of ice cream Caroline and I missed to throw away.

"Well, we had girl time,"

"Hm, did you talk about me?"

I smirked wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't."

"Ill take that as a yes," He smirked back wrapping his arms around me, kissing me with passion, I've never felt this way kissing someone, it's like I'm on fire, or I'm standing on top of the world.

Surprisingly he pulled away first, "Want to come to dinner with my family tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure. That'd be great." I said smiling. "Wanna crash here tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I dont feel like driving, Wheres blondie?"

"Blondie has a name and its Caroline, and shes upstairs."

"Upstairs sounds like a fun place to go" He said and I chuckled.

"Does it now?" He nodded and picked me up bringing me upstairs.

Lets just say...I had thee best night of my life.

* * *

**March 31st 8am**

I opened my eyes feeling strong arms wrapped around me, and I smiled, turning around gently looking at him sleeping. I kissed his cheek trailing kisses down to the corner of his mouth.

"This is my favorite way to wake up." He said slowly opening his eyes.

I ruffled his hair, smiling. "Mine too," I kissed his lips softly..

"I like you in my shirt," He said smirking.

I chuckled before getting off of the bed and I heard him groan. "Where you goin'?" He asked,

I walked over to the other side of the bed pulling his hand. "We have to get up sooner or later" I said chuckling as he got up.

"I preferred later" He said chuckling

"Of course you did," We walked downstairs into the living room to see Caroline in the kitchen with a huge smirk on her face and I could not help but blush.

"Morning Care," I said going into the cupboard reaching for the cereal.

"Want some?" I asked them and they nodded. I poured 3 bowls of special K, and Caroline went upstairs to eat.

After we ate, he said, "I have to go,"

"Okay, but I'm keeping the shirt"

"Fine by me." He said chuckling and kissed me softly and he left.

"Care!" I shouted.

She came down looking at me. "You still want to go?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I want to go shopping for an out fit to meet Damon's family"

"Thats exciting! Lets go!"

We went to the mall and picked out an outfit that was very appropriate. Not that I was a slut or anything. It was a cream peplum shirt with black design print on it, I also picked out black leggings, and cream heels. I curled my hair loosely, and did a smoky eye after I put foundation and concealer on, lastly I applied blush and nude lip gloss. I picked out a silver charm bracelet, and a ring my mom gave me that said 'Believe'. I smiled at my appearance and hugged Caroline and waved goodbye before getting into my car driving away. I was extremely nervous, I was meeting my boyfriends family and I was nervous they wouldn't like me. I pulled into the house of Damon's parents house. Also a mansion. Except it was brown bricks. It was white and it had a picket fence around it. I smiled and walked to the door knocking on it. I stood waiting for a minute before Damon opened the door. I smiled as he moved aside letting me in and shutting the door. "Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey you" He said pecking my lips.

I smiled again. "This place is nice"

He nodded before wrapping his arms around my waist. "There Is something I failed to mention" he said.

I wrapped my hands behind his neck and frowned. "What?"

"Well when I said meet my parent's, I should've said 'parent'..My dad died when I was 9"

"Oh my god Damon Im sorry" I said hugging him.

He chuckled."Its okay. Lets go meet my mom." He said pulling me into the kitchen and I seen a tall woman wearing a simple black dress that flowed down to her knees, and black high heel pumps. Her hair was done into a low bun. She had a pearl necklace, red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. She was beautiful.

She walked over to me, and I shook her hand,

"Nice to meet you Ms. Salvatore."

"Oh hun, don't call me Ms. Salvatore it makes me feel old." She said chuckling. "Please..Call me Adelina"

I chuckled. "Nice to meet you Adelina. I'm Elena"

"Oh dear, I know, Damon doesn't stop talking about you," I smirked at Damon before looking back at Adelina, "But you are a lot prettier than he let on," I looked at Damon, "Oh really?"

"No, no, I did not.."

I chuckled, before Adelina went back to cooking and Damon walked me into the living room where Stefan was watching Sponge bob.

"Hey Stef," Damon said holding my hand walking into the living room.

"Hey," He said as Damon and I sat next to each other .

After 25 minutes, Adelina called, "Dinner's ready!"

We went into the kitchen and sat at the dining table before eating the meal

"Adelina this is incredible."

"Thank you dear, can you cook?"

"Not really," I said embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sure Damon will show you, right Damon?" She asked.

"Of course." He said smirking.

We all talked for a few hours, and it felt like home, but Adelina said she was going to bed, she went upstairs and Stefan left.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't want to disturb anyone."

He took my hand in his, "Lets take your car." He said. I nodded,

"Okay." He got into the drivers side, and I got in the passengers, I kissed him before putting my seat belt in and he drove off.

He got to his house, and we went in, listening to the storm and watching a scary movie on the couch before eventually falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: WOW! That was one heck of a chapter wasn't it?!** **They are now a couple! YAY! So I know you guys have absolutely NO IDEA who Courtney and Liam are, but thats EXACTLY where I want you! I will introduce who they are in the 6****th**** chapter! Next chapter will be mostly Delena fluff, and it will skip some time, to see how long they have been together so...yeah! I cant wait to write next chapter I am so excited! Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! P.s the part where Elena met Adelina was inspired by a scene in the Notebook with my own little twist, except, she was meeting his dad, but I twisted it up a bit!**

**Please Review Follow and Favorite!**

**(New Username ) Twitter: SomerleyStan, **

**Polyvore: DelenaIsLove**

**Xoxo - Bri**


	5. Assumptions

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I hate going this long. ALSO this chapter is after 2 months of their relationship, so they've been with each other a little over two months! That's pretty much it!**

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

When you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy I adore you,

I adore you

**Jun 3rd 2013**

**EPOV**

I giggled as I fell on the bed with Damon tickling me. "Damon!"

"Hm?" He said stopping, for a second.

"Stop," I said chuckling.

"But its fun to tickle you"

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded and started playing with my hair.

Damon and I had been together for 2 months now, I was extremely happy…He made me happy. I was even more happy that he was off a month from work. I lost my job, because the shop closed down. Damon had finally told me what was happening, there was a stash of drugs hidden in the basement and they were trying to figure out who it was.

"I want to take you to dinner tonight." He said.

"What if I already have plans?" I asked running a hand through his hair.

"Then cancel them," he said smirking.

"I'd really hate to bail on Care and Bonnie…" I chuckled. "It's a good thing I don't have to," I said

kissing him.

"You little.." he said before tickling me again.

"Damon stop!" I said laughing,"please please!"

"Whats the magic word...?" He said hovering over me.

"Pretty please?" I said giving him puppy eyes.

"That wont work"

"Please." I said pressing my lips to his.

"Okay now that will" He said and I chuckled.

"I knew it would." I said smirking. "Unfortunately, I have to leave so I can go shopping"

"Cant I go with you?" he groaned nuzzling his head in my neck.

"Nope I don't want you to see"

"Oh fine" he said getting off of me, and helping me up. "pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds like a plan" I said following him downstairs and he walked me to the door.

"Bye Stefan" I said as I saw him on the couch.

"Bye"

I smiled before wrapping my arms around Damon's neck and kissing him and pulling away after a few minutes.

"See you later," I said smiling and walking out the house.

I walked back to my house, with a huge smile on my face. I had no idea what to wear, definitely a job for Caroline. We went to the mall, after convincing her, that I didn't want a dress, so we picked out a pink tank top, to pair with black jeans, and black high heels, we curled my hair, out red lipstick on, mascara, eyeliner, a black necklace Care got me, a silver bracelet, and diamond earrings Damon bought me for our 2 month anniversary. I slipped on my shoes going downstairs, and opening the door, seeing Damon.

"Hi" I said chuckling and blushing when he looked me up and down. "Like my outfit?"

"Love it." He said smiling, "ready to go?" he added. I nodded and he took my hand, before I walked out of my apartment and locked my door, he kissed me then walked me to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked putting my seat belt on.

"We are going to where we went on our first date," He said, driving.

"Really?" I asked chuckling, that was _our _place.

"Yep" He said, and I smiled looking out my window. _Now I was even more excited. _He drove for 10 more minutes and then we arrived, he walked me inside and we got seated. I ordered a lobster, and he ordered a steak.

"This is so good," I said taking a bite of my lobster.

"Well I love a girl with an appetite," he said smirking

_Did he say love? He said love. No don't read into it, he just said he loves girls with appetites. _I thought to my self and smiled, as we finished our food then left. We went into the car, and he drove off, on the way to my house. I didn't want the date to end, I was having too much fun, but then we arrived to my house, and he walked me to my apartment.

"I had fun tonight," I said chuckling and looking into his blue eyes. His perfect blue eyes. I think I'm falling in love with him. I already know I love him, but I think I'm in love with him. I was afraid to say anything because I don't think he feels the same way. He nodded, and looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yep," He said bringing his hand to my cheek and pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he mumbled something that shocked me. "I love you," is what he said. Right?

"What?" I said not unwrapping my arms.

He cleared his throat. "I said...I love you." He repeated and a smile instantly plastered on my face as I said, "I love you too,"

"Well that's a relief, now I can leave extra happy" He said kissing me one last time, and leaving and I walked in the house with my a huge smile on my face and I seen Caroline sitting at the table trying to look innocent as she read the newspaper. _Really? When does __**Caroline **__read?_

"Caroline, why are you trying to look innocent?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I chuckled walking over to her and snatching the paper out of her hands. "Since when do you read?" She just smiled at me. "Caroline Forbes, whats going on?"

"Oh I don't know, 'I love you' 'what?' 'I said...I love you' 'I love you too'" She said reenacting the scene that me and Damon just shared.

I chuckled, "Nosy much?"

"Very much," She said before hopping out of her chair, "I can't believe you guys said you love each other!" She said squealing.

Oh what the heck, I thought to my self. So I also squealed and jumped with excitement.

"I told you so!I told you so, I told you so, and I told you so!" Caroline said. "I knew you'd love each other! I knew it ! Who knew it? Me!"

"Oh hush Care," I said chuckling, before looking at the floor nervously, and biting my lip, she immediately noticed.

"Oh no. Whats wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I...I'm in love with him Care," There it is. I said it. I finally admitted it to myself.

"Your- Your _in love_ with him?" She asked surprised and I nodded. "Elena! Thats great!" She said going back to jumpy mode .

"No its not Care, I doubt he feels the same way..."

"Are you kidding me? Of course he does."

**DPOV. **

"I'm...In love with her Stef," I told my brother.

"You really think shes the one?" He asked sincerely.

I nodded, "Yup,"

"That's great," he said smiling.

"Well...I don't think she feels the same way," I said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she does."

**4 days later. **

"Okay, Damon, look I just have to say this." She said getting off of my lap,

"What's going on?" I asked beginning to get worried and concerned.

"I don't really know how to say it so I'm just going to say it." _is she pregnant? _"I'm in love with you, I'm head over heels, uncontrollably in love with you, and I understand if you are freaked out, and stuff, so.." She said just looking at me, and the idiot I am I don't say anything. "You know, I'll call you later," she said heading to the door, but I composed myself, running behind her and grabbing her wrist, pulling her to me, and pulling her into a searing kiss.

I pulled away after a while looking into her eyes. "i feel the same"

"Really?" She asked as what looked like relief wash over her delicate features, and I nodded, wrapping my arms around her.

"Of course. You, Elena Gilbert, are the one I love, and always will."

She smiled widely. "I love you so much," She said chuckling. "But unfortunately I have to in a few hours, so we can just stay inside and watch scary movies, while the storm continues?" She asked.

"Sounds great." I said in reply as I popped in the purge, and made popcorn. Lastly I layed down on the couch and she curled up next to me. Then the movie started, and I wrapped an arm around her, smiling, as she took some popcorn and threw it in her mouth.

"This is more of a thriller movie," She said, "Like a mixture, of thrill, action and horror," She said.

"Yeah that makes sense, but I think they labeled it as horror, cause its more of a scary movie." I nodded in agreement, as the movie was an hour in.

After the movie was over, I checked the time, and I had to go. "I have to go now Damon," I said, getting off of the couch with him walking me to the door, I pressed a kiss to his lips, before leaving and going home. I went home because Care and I had a hair, and nail appointment, I stopped by the apartment and texted her I was here, so she came out of the building and into the passenger seat, and I drove off, to Starbucks, then we went to our appointments, talking about Damon, and Tyler.

**DPOV **

I put spaghetti noodles in the pan and turned the stove on, before hearing the doorbell ring, I frowned, walking over and opening the door not believing my eyes. My sister was there. My not-so-dead sister Jessica was there.

"Well are you going to hug me or just stand there?" She asked, and I smiled widely, hugging her tightly. "Where have you been?!" I asked,

"We'll talk about that later, first, let's eat some of that amazing spaghetti I smell," she said walking in.

"Well I guess since I _am _such a great cooker, the catching up can wait." I said walking into the kitchen with her following behind me, and I stirred the noodles, before cutting some tomatoes.

"So find a special girl yet, or are you still getting them in bed and kicking them out?" She asked smirking.

"Well, Jess, I have, one that I'm completely in love with,"

"Really? I can't wait to meet her." She said, cutting some bell peppers.

"Well she is coming over later, so there's your opportunity."

"Great! I'm going to shower real quick," She said going up stairs smiling. I was extremely happy to have my sister back, I thought she was dead, but apparently not. 10 minutes later I heard the door bell ring, and I opened it to see Elena.

"Hey," I said letting her come in.

**EPOV**

"Hey" I said smiling walking in, when I walked in, I saw a blonde girl in a towel come down.

"Is there any women lotion in this house?!" She asked annoyed, "Whose this?" She asked.

"I'm Elena," I said with tears in my eyes, "And I'm leaving,"'

"Elena, wait!" I heard Damon say, and I just turned around slapping him straight across the face. "Don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't come to my house, were over. Got it?" I said storming out with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe he was cheating on me. I was after all another one of his bed buddies. I was done with men, I never ever wanted to date another one ever again. I got in my car slamming the door and driving off.

**DPOV**

"Whoa she slapped you pretty hard..." She said chuckling and stopped after she realised I was upset. "Wait, was that the girl?" I just nodded and she sighed. "I'm sorry Damon, I had no idea."

"Not your fault," I said sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing, go chase after her!"

"She said were over Jess,"

"Since when has Damon Salvatore ever given up on a girl?" She said, grabbing the keys to my car and giving me them. "Go get her, or I will kick your behind."

"Alright fine." I said getting in my car, and driving to her apartment. I arrived and went to her apartment number, knocking on it to see barbie open it.

"I don't think she wants to see you," She said.

"Look Caroline I just need to -"

"Just go Damon," She said shutting the door. I sighed and went back into my car slamming my hands on the steering wheel before driving away back to my house. When I went inside, I saw Jess, on the couch watching Spongebob

"Did she forgive you?" she asked.

"Nope, her roomate aka best friend opened the door and told me to go away."

"I'm sorry big bro."

"Me too," I said sighing and after a long silence, she stood up, heading towards the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"To go get your girl back," She said leaving before I could object.

**EPOV**

I cried stuffing a spoon of ice cream in my mouth, and wiping my tears, as Care held me close.

"I'm so sorry, Elena, guys are jerks" She said. She was now all I had. She was the person I cared and loved the most. We heard knocks on the door. "That better not be him," I muttered.

"I'll get it" Care said walking to the door, and opening it, as soon as she opened it, a girl came in.

"Um excise me, what are you doing?" I heard Caroline said.

"Coming in before you don't let me" Oh no, that was the girl. She walked in the living room, and saw me in tears. "Oh no," She said sitting next to me.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Calm down, let me just tell you something." I just nodded, not looking at her. "I'm Damon's sister."

"Well he's more of a perv then I thought then"

"No sweetheart, we didn't.. ew, he's my brother. I came home, because he hadn't seen me since he was 8."

"So why were you in a towel?"

"Cause I took a shower,"

I cried more, I felt like such an idiot. "Don't cry sweetheart, I get it"

"I feel like such an idiot, I can't face him now! He's gonna say I'm stupid and hate me."e

She snorted, "Elena, he's gonna do the opposite of that. He's whipped Elena,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure,"

"Fine, I'll go back,"

"But before you do, go get fixed up, you look a mess," I heard Caroline say. "Whats your name by the way?" Caroline asked.

"Jessica Salvatore,"

"Oh Jessica, this is my best friend Caroline." I said getting upstairs, and looking through my closet as they talked. I changed into light denim skinny jeans, a white crop top, and peppermint converse, before fixing my make up and brushing my straight hair. "I'm ready." I told Jessica.

"Perfect! Good as new! Caroline, would you like to come?" She asked.

"Of course!"

We walked to Jessica's car and she droves us to the house. I was nervous and my heart was pounding. We got out of the car and Caroline, being my best friend could sense when I was scared so she put a supportive arm around me for a second before pulling away. We walked in and Jessica pointed to the kitchen before they walked away. I walked to the kitchen, not saying anything just standing there thinking what I should say before I knew it I blurted out "Hey" _hey? Hey!? Gosh elena could you be anymore stupid?!_

Damon turned around, "Uh hey," Before I knew what was happening I launched myself in his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I feel like the biggest idiot on earth," I said with tears streaming down my face.

He wrapped his arms around me, "It;s okay, it's okay, I forgive you,"

"You do?"

"Of course I do babe, you had no idea who she was, I would've done the same thing."

I pulled back crashing my lips to his, before h picked me up taking me out of the kitchen, "Jess cook the spaghetti!" He said and I giggled, as he shut the door of his room, still kissing me.

_I was never going to let him go. And if something like this had ever happened, I'd let him explain, not be an idiot, and assume things. _

**SPOV **

I walked into the house, seeing Jessica, and I immediately hugged her tightly. "What happened to you Jess where did you go!?"

"Lets talk about that later little bro," She said releasing me, and I looked at the blonde sitting on the other couch, wow, she was insanely beautiful.

"who is that?"

"Thats Caroline, Stefan meet Caroline, Caroline meet Stefan" I walked over to the blonde shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you..Caroline."

"Nice to meet you too Stefan" She said smiling, but she didn't look interested.

"Wheres Damon?" I asked.

"Him and Elena are 'making up'" Jess said laughing with Caroline.

"They had a fight?"

"Long story, wait for the movie, but at least we know they are back on good terms," Jess said smirking.

"Egh, gross Jess"

**9 Hours Later**

**DPOV **

I opened my eyes, to see Elena, on her side sleeping, I looked out the window, and it was still dark, it was only 4am. Elena opened her eyes turning around to face me, "Hi," She said scooting closer to me

I wrapped my arm around her, smiling. "Hey cupcake,"

She chuckled, stroking my cheek. "Cupcake? Thats a cool nickname honeybun"

"Please don't call me that." I said chuckling.

"Yeah it doesn't sound right, how about Bello?"

"Now that's a nickname," I said kissing her softly.

"I love you...Bello" She said smiling.

"I love you too, cupcake," She smiled before burying her head into the crook of my neck.

_I was never letting this one go. _

**A/N: Yay I FINALLY updated! If you read my other story, you could see that I said, it was going to be updated! On my profile, the update schedule is on there! So next chapter, the two mystery people, Courtney and Liam, will be introduced! If you want another update, I want to have at least 10 reviews, so I only have 6, so just 4 more reviews will be good! I love constructive criticism but not too harsh. Btw Bello means like handsome in Italian. **

**Polyvore: delenaislove (link in profile) **

**Twitter: smoldysbutera**

**Song: Almost Is Never Enough – Ariana Grande feat. - Nathan Sykes. **

**Xx - Bri**


	6. Down Hill

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

I wanna dream what you dream**  
**Go where you're going**  
**I only have one life**  
**And I only wanna live it with you 

**EPOV**

I woke up, opening my eyes, and my head was laying on Damon's chest. I smiled. Yet again. I always, wake up with a smile on my face when I stay at Damon's. We just slept together, last night. Literally, he held me and we fell asleep. It was amazing, falling asleep in his arms. I lifted my head to look at his face. His beautiful beautiful face. I never would have though this was going to happen when I met him. I pressed a kiss to his lips quickly to try and wake him up. ."Wake up sleepy head." He groaned and opened his eyes, smiling at me then playing with my hair. "Morning" I said bringing my hand to his cheek, and kissing him.

2 hours later, Damon dropped me off at my apartment, he said he was taking me to dinner tonight. I went to the mall, and I bought, a new red strapless dress, and some make up. When I got home, it was about 6pm, Damon was picking me up at 7:30. So I curled my hair which took 45 minutes, then I applied, my foundation, with a black, white, and Grey smoky eye. Mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. Lastly, I put my dress on, putting on a black leather jacket over it, slipping on my black high heels. I put on my Michael Kors white watch, earrings, and grabbed my red clutch before going downstairs checking the time, 7:30. whew, there was knock on my door, and I walked over to the door, smiling and opening it.

Damon's eyes almost popped out, and his jaw was basically on the floor. "Uh, wow. You look...amazing." he said before, giving me the rose, he held in his hand.

"Thank you Damon, you look really nice too" I'm surprised, my eyes didn't pop out. I put the rose in a vase, and put water in it. 

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep," I said walking out of the apartment. Just as I was about to walk to his car with him, he wrapped his arms around me kissing me passionately. I smiled against him.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too Damon," I said before he linked my arm with his, and walked me to the car, opening the passengers side with me.

I held his hand while he drove, and he drove just out of the city, which only took about 30 minutes. We pulled up to a cabin, and,, I chuckled in confusion. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Just go with it," he said kissing my hand, and getting out of the car, opening the door before I had the chance to. How did I get so lucky? I thought, as helped me out. He walked me in the cabin. It was nice, wooden floors, and walls, a couple paintings and pictures on the walls. It had a nice home feeling. He walked behind me taking off my jacket hanging it up on the coat rack. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you" I said smiling.

He smiled back in response, and took my hand walking me into the kitchen. "I'm making dinner," he said, grabbing some weird looking pasta noodles, and grabbing some more ingredients. After about 45 minutes he set a plate down and said, "Its tortellini with tomato sauce." He said sitting across from me.

"Oh," I said taking a bite, and as usual, it was a.m.a.z.i.n.g. "This is so good," I said eating some of it.

"Thank you Milady."

I chuckled, and we finished after 20 minutes, and out of no where, he gets out of his seat, and gets on one knee pulling out a little box. _Was he...? Proposing? _

"Elena Gilbert I love you so much, so will you move in with me?" He said opening the box showing a key. Which I assumed was to his house. I felt a little bit relieved, he didn't propose, it was a little soon, in our relationship. I chuckled.

"Really?" He nodded, "Of course Damon, I would love to." I said as I stood up, and he did too. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I said kissing him softly.

"Look Elena, before you make any promises, I need you to know something," I was panicking inside.

"What?"

"I was a sperm doner,"

I frowned, "How many times did you..?"

"Just once."

"Oh.." I didnt know how I felt, about Damon having a kid, somewhere out in the world, but then I realized, why would that affect me?"

"And I love you," he said, slipping the box in my hands and I smiled. "Dance with me." he said turning the radio on as 'kiss me' by Ed Sheeran played, and I smiled, as he took my hand, pulling me close to him, I layed my head on his shoulder, as our hands linked together, and he rested his hand on the small of my back, while I put my hand on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. I could never be so in love with anyone. He let his walls down, when he was with me. He trusted me, and I trusted him. He kissed my head softly. After hours of talking and _not _talking (i blushed at the thought) he took me home, and it took me about 10 minutes to stop kissing him, cause I didn't want him to leave. But eventually I went back inside.

The next day we packed all of my t6hings, and moved them into his house, and unpacked there, so I was officially moved in with Damon but I went back into my apartment, and grabbing my phone charger, because I forgot it. But Caroline was there and she looked at me with worry on her face. "Whats wrong Caroline?"

"They called, confused, as to why you wanted to see Courtney and Liam. They said you couldn't see them, because you left them."

"And it was a mista -" I stopped myself, " I could see them if I want! We are going tomorrow, and I will have a word with them!" I said storming up stairs grabbing my charger, going back to Damon and I's house, changing into my pajamas and going to sleep. I woke up, getting dress, in light denim jeans, a Grey 2/4 sleeved shirt, a contrast denim jacket, and Grey shoes. I brushed my hair out so it was straight and went to my apartment into Caroline's room, seeing her, her brushing her hair, already dressed, in a beige sweater, beige, jeans, brown UGG's and a cream colored, jacket.

"ready?" She asked. I nodded, smiling softly. We walked to my car, and drove, to the...

_14 months ago_

"_Yes. Its positive," I said smiling widely at Caroline, she hugged me tight. _

_"Yay! I'm gonna be an aunt! And a godmother" _

"_No, I'm still in the running, for godmother" We turned our heads, to the voice at the door, it was Bonnie, she had been gone for months, we didn't even know she was going to be coming back today, we launched ourselves, in her arms smiling. "Congratulations, Elena" she said. _

"_Thanks Bon." I said smiling as we pulled away. "I'm going to be a mom" I chuckled happily. _

**Present**

Foster home...To see my twin babies. Courtney and Liam.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked me.

"Im fine." I said as I parked.

"I'm here through the whole thing okay?"

I nodded, and we went inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I just want to look."

"Okay, name please?"

"Elena"

"Last name?"

"Gilbert"

"Go right on ahead Ms. Gilbert"

"Thanks," I said as me and Caroline walked, in, and I searched, the names. I saw the names, 'Courtney, and Liam,' I walked to the names, and I saw them. So many emotions ran through my mind. Regret, happiness, sadness, confusion. Regret cause I just gave the, up. Happiness, because I seen them. Sadness, cause no one adopted them, confusion, because I didn't know if I wanted to take them back. I'd have to talk to Damon first, and if he said no, then it'd still be my decision. If I wanted them, I'd leave him, to have them.

"Oh, these 2 little babies, are my favorite, this is Courtney and Liam,"

"I know...I'm their mother,"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Gilbert" The lady said shaking my hand. "Are you here to take them back under your care?"

"I'm not sure yet, But can I see the records, of how they are doing and all thri information?"

"The information is at the hospital, you gave birth to them at"

"Oh. Can I hold one of them" I asked.

"Of course." She handed me Liam, and I became teary eyed, holding him close to me, "Hey their baby boy."

Caroline held Courtney. "They are so beautiful" she said.

I nodded, and layed them back down. I knew in that moment, I wanted to have them. "I'll be back later, maybe"

Then we left. "That was..." Caroline trailed off.

"Yeah, I need to see, the records, see how they are."

"Okay,"

We drove to the hospital, they were born at, and inside. After convincing I was in fact, Elena Gilbert, they gave me the information. They had already rolled over, no crawling walking, or first words. I hadn't missed that then. I guess that was a good thing.

I seen the birth certificate, Parents: Elena Gilbert & Sperm Doner: ****

I sighed. I was curious as to who the father was, so I asked. "Do you know who the father is?"

"I dont know id I'm allowed, to say, but, I can tell you, he is gorgeous."

"What did he look like?"

"Black hair, light skin. - "

"he didn't happen to have...blue eyes?"

"Yes he did."

my heart was racing, I pulled out my phone, going to my picture gallery clicking on pictures of me and Damon, I showed her. "Is this him?"

"Yep. That's him"

I dropped the information folders, and the last thing I saw, was Caroline rush over to me, shaking me.

I woke up, in a hospital bed, I seen Caroline sitting on the couch across the room, and Damon sitting on a chair next to me, once he noticed I was awake, he jumped out of his seat, "Elena. Your awake,"

"What happened?"

"You passed out, you've been unconscious for almost a day"

his eyes, were baggy, and he was pale. Yet. He still looked beautiful. He looked panicked. "You haven't slept, have you?" I asked.

"Not really,"

I took his hand, "I'm fine Damon," I took my free hand, stroking his cheek, and giving him a soft, kiss.

"I was just so worried,"

"I know, but I'm here, I'm fine" I said. He brought his hand to my cheek, stroking it lightly.

"Do you know why you passed out?" he asked as I leant into his hand.

_Oh no, I remembered, I was afraid I was going to pass out again. I couldn't, help the part of me, that was kind of happy, he was the donor. I just didn't know how to tell him. _I just shook my head, avoiding eye contact and attempting to change the subject. "When do I get discharged?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I think," he said releasing his hand.

"Oh, good. I hate hospitals"

He knew, my parents died, and he thought that's why I hated them. But the real reason was, I had our children there. _Our children._ I heard Caroline jump over to me, and I felt her hug me really tight. "Oh thank god!"

I hugged her back, "I'm fine" I clarified. I confirmed I was fine the rest of the night, then everyone was asked to leave except Damon. He sat on the bed/chair next to me, and he held my hand before we both fell asleep...I woke up, with a little shake, and I looked up to see a strawberry blonde. _Jenna. _I smiled, and I hugged her really tight, she left town for a few months, to travel, but she was back. Thank god.

"I missed you!"

"Missed you back Lena!"

I talked to Jenna for an hour before the doctors, came in and told me I was getting discharged.

"I brought you some clothes Lena" My stomach pained, with guilt. He was being so sweet, and I'm just sitting here, knowing, that he is the father of our children, not even telling him.

"Thanks" I said, taking the black sweater, Grey sweats, and black UGG Boots changing into them. "I'm ready," I said. Thank god, he brought my tooth brush, and other stuff I needed. I put my hair up into a messy bun, and we left. I got in Damon's car, and he drove off, Jenna followed us in her car, to our house, Caroline, had go somewhere, the rest of the day so it would just be us 3 for a while. I leaned on Damon's shoulder as he drove, I was already feeling super guilty. It took us 30 minutes to get home, and we went inside. "You alright?" Damon asked wrapping his arms around my waist. Jenna stopped to put gas in so she would be here, in about 15-30 minutes.

"I'm fine," I said putting my hands lazily on his arms looking up at him, as he kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you." I said sighing.

"I love you too, look, Jenna is going to be here soon, and I need to run some erins."

"Okay" I said hugging him quickly kissing him one last time before he left, and I sat on my couch, watching Television, Jenna came in a little while after. "I need to talk to you,"

"Of course, anything," She said kicking off her heels.

"Jenna, remember when I gave Liam and Courtney up for adoption?" She nodded, "Well it was a mistake, so I went to see them at the Foster Home today, and I told them I might want them back, but then Damon told his was a sperm donor and he only did it once, then I asked, the nurse, what the father looked like, she described Damon, then I showed her a picture of him, then she said that was the guy, so Damon is the father of Courtney and Liam and that's why I passed out." I said inhaling, cause I talked really fast.

"Whoa. Are you joking?"

"Nope." 

"How did Damon re act?"

"He...didn't."

"You haven't told him?"

"Not really, I feel really guilty."

"You need to"

After an hour or 2, she left, and I decided I was going to tell him when he came back, which was, in..5 minutes.

He arrived when planned, and he looked furious. He held papers in his hand. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, I didn't let him in, he came in by himself.

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Damon I dont -"

He threw papers, on the dining table. "Yes you do! Don't play games with me!" His shouting made me flinch. I walked over putting my hand on his arm, but he moved quickly. He grabbed the papers giving them to me forcefully. "Tell me what that is"

I closed my eyes. I knew what was happening. I opened it and read, "Parents, of Liam and Courtney Gilbert: Elena Gilbert, Sperm Donor: ****."

"That was my number."

"Why were you even at the hospital,"

"Because, I knew something was up, so I asked them what happened when you passed out, and they said you were holding these, the lady said she passed out after you showed her a picture of me, and she told you I was the father. So you knew! AND YOU SAID NOTHING!"

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you!" I said now crying.

"Well you didn't, so I had to find out, I was the father of your baby from a nurse I don't even know!"

I stayed silent.

"Anything else I should know?"

"You should know that..." I walked closer to him, "Its 2 babies, there names are Courtney and Liam, they have..._the most _beautiful blue eyes and black hair," I took it a step further, by grabbing his hand with mine. "And that I love you..So much, that the guilt, was eating me from inside, and that I have never _ever_ been more sorry in my life"

I could see the hurt in his eyes. He gulped, moving his hand. "I'm gonna go for a walk." the he left.

How could I be so stupid.

**A/N: What a chapter ! Were some of you expecting that? If so tell me in the reviews! Thanks for reading, the schedule for the next update is on my profile so check it out!**

**Twitter: smoldysbutera**

**Polyvore: delenaislove**

**Tumblr: iansbutera**

**xoxo- Bri. **


	7. How do I Begin?

**Jeez, okay this chapter is longer than I have done before, and I just couldn't stop writing it lol, I know I said it would be up in a few days, but its done now so...why not? Its a shocking, painful, happy, chapter. So I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It's the way you walk,**  
**The way you talk,**  
**The way you make me feel inside,**  
**It's in your smile,**  
**It's in your eyes,**  
**I don't wanna wait for tonight.**  
**So I'm daydreaming,

**2 weeks later.**

**EPOV**  
Damon had been ignoring me, I got the hint, so I stayed with Caroline now. It was her and Tyler's apartment now, I had taken back, Liam and Courtney, but they were staying with aunt Jenna for now until I figured out what was going on between Damon and I. I missed him. So much. How could I be such an idiot, and not tell him? That was a stupid, selfish move, and he had every right to hate me.

"Lena, can I borrow, that blue dress?" I heard Caroline ask.

"Which one?"

"The strapless one, with the slit in the dress, you didn't forget about the formal party at the Mikaelson's right?"

"Right. I did. I left it at Damon's. I can go get it,"

"Elena you don't have to."

"It's fine care," I got dressed, in a white Chanel T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse, before driving to Damon's house. I took a deep breath, when I pulled in. _Get in, get dress, get out._ I thought to myself. I walked in the house using my key, and as I walked past the huge living room, I seen, about 4 girls, including Jessica, I seen Damon and Ric, and they all turned around to me. My eyes met with Damon and I looked away in a split second. I just walked to his room, where my things were, and I was glad, he wasn't that type of guy who would destroy his girlfriends stuff, or whatever we were. I grabbed my suitcase, zipping it open.

What are you doing here?" I heard his voice that sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't turn to look at him. I was too much of a chicken to even look at him.

"Just getting a dress, Caroline needs." I said, looking through, the suitcase, searching for the blue dress. _Bingo. _I grabbed the dress, zipping up the suit case, and setting it back in its place, finally turning around towards the door, he was still leaning on the door frame, as I walked out he grabbed my wrist.

"Come over, when you drop off the dress, we need to talk." I simply nodded, and left, dropping off the dress at my old apartment. After preparing myself and getting some good advice from Caroline, I went back . I took a deep breath and put the key in the knob before turning it and opening it seeing everyone still in the living room. Once Damon saw I came back, he got out of his seat walking over to me. "Let's go upstairs" he whispered. I nodded following him upstairs into his room. "Sit down if you want." He said shutting the door and sitting next to me.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I don't know what I was thinking"

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you would leave. Cause I want them back and -"

"wait. You want them back? "I nodded. "Why would I leave Elena. You know how much I love you"

"Apparently I was too scared to see it." He sighed deeply. "So where does this leave us?" I blurted out.

"I think we need a break Elena"

"What?" I couldn't believe what he just said. "A break? So your basically breaking up with me."

"No. Just some time apart"

I started to become teary eyed, and I tried to keep it together. "Same thing Damon. But don't worry. I can take a hint. I'll move my stuff back tomorrow. "

"Wait Elena. Sit down." I sat back down.

"Damon...there's something else."

"Something else you lied about?!"

"no! This was after the..conflict. I took Courtney and Liam back they are staying with my aunt Jenna until we figured things out but i guess we already did."

"You have them?" I nodded. "I want to see them. Now"

"O-okay,"

"Come on." He said walking to the door, opening it seeing the people from downstairs with their ears to the door. Damon rolled his eyes and then walked me to his car. But he didn't open my door. _Ouch_. He didn't hold my hand either. _Double ouch._ As he was driving he out his hand on the arm rest as usual. I took my chances and touched his hand with mine, but he moved it away. I sighed looking out the window. I saw him glance at me. Who knew this would happen? he pulled in my aunts drive way and we walked to the front door before i knocked on it. Jenna opened the door letting us in, she noticed i was upset, so she told me where the kids were.

"Follow me." I said walking him to where Jeremy's old room where there was two cribs. One with a pink blanket and one with blue. I walked over to the pink one seeing the little girl and Damon's expression was unreadable when he saw them.

"They do have blue eyes." He said.

"And black hair" i added before leaving the room with him following. "Come here" i said walking to my old room and he followed. "I uh, figured you'd want to have your name on the birth certificate." I said handing him the birth certificate that read: 'Parents of Liam and Courtney Salvatore: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore.

"You changed their last names" he said looking at me. "You didn't have to -"

I cut him off. "Yes I did Damon."

"Well...thank you.." he said. We went downstairs. "I'm going to go."

"Okay.." I said as he opened the door, and i followed him outside. "Goodbye Damon" i said kissing his cheek softly and going back inside.

**3 Days Later.**

Today was the day of the party. I had picked out a nice dress It was strapless, pearl colored, with white beading above the center stomach, then I had white sparkly high heels, my hair, was in a perfect elegant bun, with braids around the bottom, I put light colors for the make up, putting on, light pearl lipstick, silver eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara and light pink blush. I put on my diamond earnings, Damon got me. Caroline wore, a white dress, with silver sparkles above the stomach, the straps were thick, her make up was a smoky eye, light lipstick, mascara/eye liner then she wore, silver sparkly heels, her hair was curled, and two strands in the front were pinned back with a sparkly clip. After we went downstairs, I drank some water and we left. When we arrived about 75 people were there...including Damon. I locked eyes with him and I saw something I did not ever want to see, he had a girl with him. Maybe it was another sister?

"Don't worry Elena, they are just friends, she's married and she didn't want to come alone, because her husbands out of the country" I heard Jessica say behind me.

I sighed and looked away. "Is it that obvious that I'm jealous?"

"Kind of." She chuckled. "Just give him a little more time, like possibly an hour, because he cant keep his eyes off of you"

I smiled, "You should hate me, I hurt him."

"I understand why you did it," Then she left.

"Elena I picked your dance partner." Caroline said.

"Okay who is it?"

"Go look" I walked over the sheet as did Damon and I saw that Ric and Care had signed us up to dance together. "Damon you don't have to -"

"let's get this over with " He said taking my hand to the dance floor as ironically 'kiss me by Ed Sheeran came on.

DPOV

God she looks so beautiful. I shouldn't love her, but I do. I'm so in love with this woman. i tried making it seem like I don't care. I wrapped my hands around her lower back, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't know how or why, but I was pulling her closer to me slowly. "You look beautiful" I blurted out..

"Thank you.."

Once the dance was over, I darted out of the room, immediately, obviously leaving her there confused. I walked into the library they had, hearing the door open after a few minutes, "Thanks for leaving me out there by myself." She said with a light chuckle.

"Did you ask her to sign us up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Caroline. Did you ask Caroline to put us as partners?" I asked turning to face her.

"No of course not, I know you need your space, I'm not that bad of a person," She said.

"Your not a bad person." I said moving closer. She was like a magnet, and I was the other magnet.

"You seemed to think other wise," She said, before turning around to leave, and out the door.

**EPOV**

I had no right to be angry at him. None. I was the one who screwed up. But I couldn't stand another 5 seconds in the same room as him. I drove back to Damon's house an hour later, by myself, to get my suitcase, with my luck, he was already there. "What are you doing here?" He asked me,

"Getting my stuff." I said walking to his room.

"Elena you don't need to do that right now."

"Yes, I do, well not everything, I'm just getting my suitcase. Tomorrow, the truck will be here to, uh take everything that's mine, speaking of…" I grabbed the key to his house off my necklace, giving it to him. "Here"

"Keep it."

"No." I said putting it on the dresser, grabbing my suit case, and carrying it downstairs with him following me, I tripped, and almost fell down the stairs but I felt his arms circle around my waist from behind, catching me before I fell. Curse you heels.

"I got you," He whispered, we lingered a bit too long, before he lifted me back to my standing position.

"Thanks," I muttered, before walking downstairs successfully and bringing my suitcase, in to my car with him following behind me, sighing.

He grabbed my wrist before I got in my car, and he just stared at me, and I looked at him apologetically. He was leaning in towards me, his lips, half a centimeter from mine that they were _barely _touching, he placed his hands on my hips, and just as he was about to close the distance, a car pulled up and we moved apart, the car contained his sister and a couple of friends, "Oh crap, I guess I have the most perfect timing." She said immediately walking in the house. I sighed getting in my car driving off.

**The next day, 7pm.**

Bonnie, and Rebekah, started talking to Caroline and I again, of course they would, we were bonded for life, but Caroline and I were closer than ever. I invited Jessica to join us all, at the club tonight. Caroline said I needed to 'get my mind off things'. So she suggested partying. I just said simply okay.

I got dressed in a pink layered crop top, a high waisted tight skirt that was white and reached mid thigh, I curled my hair, put on white wedges, and put on pink lipstick, mascara, and other make up. Caroline wore, a black dress, with cut out designs, and reached mid thigh, she curled her hair, put some mascara and eye liner, peach lip stick, and black high heels. When Bonnie and Rebekah and Jessica showed up, Rebekah wore a black mini dress with sleeves, black heels, curly hair, and mascara. Bonnie wore a pink flare dress, with piping, and pink high heels, straight hair and pink lip gloss. Jessica, had a _beautiful_ black dress on, black sky high heels, red lip stick, and her hair was – what was with her hair? It looked amazing, different. "What did you do to your hair Jess?" I asked,

"I died it brown, then purple dipped it. Trying something new"

"I _love _it." Bonnie said.

"Thanks"

"Right, Jess this is Bon, and Bekah, Bekah and Bon this is Jess, Damon's sister."

They greeted each other and out we went, "So how are things with you and Damon?" Jess asked.

"He wont talk to me,"

"He's very mind changing, my brother, like, yesterday he was going to kiss you, then my timi –

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't really wanna talk about it"

A silence fell in the car for a couple seconds.

"Any way, then my timing was totally stupid, and I hate time, so now he isn't talking to you, he's very fickle. I'll talk some sense into him."

Bonnie put her arm around my shoulder noticing I was upset. "Cheer up, love, were going to forget about everything and just have fun tonight," Rebekah said.

"Thanks Beks." We arrived at the place 5 minutes later, and I walked to the bar immediately, ordering, a bourbon.

The guy next to me paid for it. "You didn't have to do that." I said smiling.

"Well anything for a pretty woman," he said.

"Ugh, you just want to hit on me," I said turning away,

"Whoa don't flatter yourself, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. God I'm so sorry. I just been having a rough…month" I said chuckling.

"Well, that sucks, so which one of your friends dragged you out here?" He asked.

"How do you know someone dragged me out here?" I asked sipping some of my bourbon.

"Well you said you have been having a rough month, so the last thing you want to do is party, I figured one of your friends said. 'let loose and have fun'"

"Well that, is most certainly, correct. But they mean well."

He nodded, then held his hand out, "I'm Christian." He said.

I shook it smiling, "Elena"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too, So where's this boyfriend,?"

He pointed to the bartender, "Ohh, so you came here to see him."

"Yup,"

"That's nice," I said smiling.

**DPOV**

What. Is. She. Doing. With. That. Guy?

**EPOV**

"So what happened that you are having a rough month?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm all ears."

I smiled, and I told him. "Wow, well, I mean this in the best way possible, but, that was a little messed up Elena."

"I know, remind me I feel horrible, as it is. I just miss him so much."

"He'll come around."

"Thanks."

"Well I have to run, good luck with Damon." He said then left. I turned around, and I feel my heart sink. Damon is dancing, with a girl, not just regular dancing. No, that wouldn't bother me that much, I watched as pressed a sloppy kiss on her lips, and I felt the tears sting my eyes before I walked away, to Rebekah.

"Elena what's wrong?" She asked walking over to me. I just looked at Damon and she glared. "That idiot. Come on." We walked over to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Lena who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Christian,"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I looked at Damon and they followed my eyes, "He must've saw me with Christian, but Christian has a boyfriend, it's not like that. Oh who am I kidding, why would he even be jealous?" I was crying now.

"Because he loves you" Jess said, as her and Caroline walked away towards Damon and Beks and Bon comforted me.

**DPOV**

I danced with the blonde in my arms, then she got pulled away forcefully by two girls. _Jess and Blondie._

"What do you think your doing?!" Jessica asked.

"Just having a little fun, Elena can so why cant i?"

"You're an idiot Damon. That guy Elena was talking to has a boyfriend."

_Oh crap. God I'm such an idiot. _i looked to where they pointed, and I seen a crying Elena. I'm the biggest jerk on the planet.

"I bet you feel pretty stupid now don't you?"

"I love you big bro, but that was _cold._ Together or not" then she walked away but I followed them. I motioned for Elena to come over. She did, and I took her hand leading her to a corner. The first thing I did was wipe her tears way.

"What do you want? Don't you have some blonde to fool with?"

"I only did that cause I was mad."

"Why? That I was talking to guy with a boyfriend?"

" I didn't know"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm being so rude, I just miss you so much and I needed a distraction. I still don't know what to do with Liam and Court." I sighed, and he looked at me understandingly. "I have to go now" I said wiping away the stray tears.

"Before you go, you should know you look breath taking."

"Thanks," and then I left, I bumped into Christian on my way out, and rode home with us.

"How do we know you aren't a murderer?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess you'll have to find out" he said chuckling. After we got home, we all talked to Christian, and he was really fun and nice. Not a murderer. But a few hours and 3 pancakes later, he left.

"He's nice." Bekah said putting her shoes on, as did Jess and Bon.

"Yes he is."

Before Jess left, she hugged me softly. "Sorry about -"

"It's fine Jess, don't apologize for him."

she smiled sadly at me, and left with Bon and Bekah.

"Well tonight was fun...sort of."

I nodded, then we changed going upstairs, to go to sleep. I woke up getting a shower, then getting dressed in my 'New York' skinny sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans. I straightened my hair then put lip gloss on. Time to start my day. After going to Jenna's house seeing Courtney and liam, and telling Jenna I was getting them soon, I got in my car driving over to Damon's. We really needed to talk. I walked to the door knocking on it, then knocking again, it was starting to rain, so I knocked again. He was home because I saw his car outside. He finally opened it. He looked like he just woke up. It _was_ only 11am. "Hung over?"

"Yup," he said letting me inside. "Be right back," he said going up stairs, and coming back down with a black T- shirt, black jeans, and black shoes."What's up?" he asked.

"I just think we needed to talk."

"Oh..alright." he sat next to me.

"What are doing? This is certainly_ not_ a 'break'," I seen Stefan come down, and I looked away, remembering the events of the yesterday in the morning.

_Yesterday in the morning._

"_Hey Lena," I flinched at the voice, as I came out of the apartment._

"_You scared me!" I chuckled. "Hey Stefan, whats up?"_

"_Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to go out to dinner some time?"_

"_Uh," What? "No offense but no thanks Stefan."_

"_I just figured since you and Damon were.." he trailed off. "Any way, please. Just one chance, I promise you'll love it."_

_I sighed shaking my head. "No Stefan, I don't see you in any romantic way. I'm in love with Damon."_

_He huffed. "Please," then he walked closer, but I backed up. What was wrong with him?_

"_Get away from me."_

"_Elena, I like you. And I know you like me. Don't deny it." I was scared. Truly scared. But I remembered. __**Pepper spray. **__I took it out and sprayed him in the face, before running away thanking god, Caroline wasn't in my apartment._

**Present.**

"You were going to kiss me the other night"

"I _was _going to. I still want to,"

"Damon before you start saying things like that, I need to tell you something."

"Whats new these days?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but lets go upstairs." We walked in his room and I shut the door.

"What is it?"

"Stefan asked me out yesterday."

"What...?" He looked shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said, no. I said I didn't see him in that way cause I was in love with you. But he wouldn't take no for an answer, but I still said no, then he..he started coming closer to me, and I was scared, so I pepper sprayed him" I said sitting next to him.

"I'm so sorry Elena, there must be something going on with him, he would never do that"

"Well he did. And I am sorry I didn't tell you last night."

"It doesn't matter," he said now standing up and pulling me up closer to him, before looking around, "I just need to make sure, there are no cars, or any interruptions" I chuckled then he smiled bringing his lips to mine, _oh how I missed this. _After a few minutes we pulled apart, but I kissed him again, and again, and again, the he chuckled before pulling my hand downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Elena," Stefan said. I didn't respond, I just looked away, and left the room.

**DPOV**

"So, brother, Elena said you asked her out yesterday,"

"Yeah so?"

"So that was a stupid thing to do, cause now she is afraid of you"

"Well I got pepper sprayed. Why are you talking about it? Jealous?"

"Yeah I always wanted to get peppered sprayed by a girl who doesn't like me,"

He just glared at me. "I'll have her Damon. Just like I got Anna, you know she will fall in love with me and leave you just like Anna did." And then, he walked away smirking.

I walked back in the living room with Elena. My insecurities were kicking in. "Elena be honest, with me."

**EPOV**

I nodded, "Whats wrong?"

"You don't see my brother, in _any _romantic way…right?"

"What? No of course not, I only love you." I said sitting on his lap.

"Are you –"

"What kind of question are you asking me Damon? I don't think you hear yourself. You have _nothing _to be worried about, I promise, on my life." I said pressing my lips to his. "You, you and only…you."

He smiled softly. "Good."

"So does this mean were back together," I asked. He nodded, and I smiled. "Good…"

**The next day.**

I woke up feeling Damon's arms around me, the first morning in 3 weeks, I woke up like this. I carefully slid out of his arms, but I wasn't very gentle, "Where you going?"

"Just getting dressed," I said unbuttoning Damon's shirt that was on me and sliding it off, I put on a aqua flare tank top, with white jeans, and aqua colored wedges, before straightening my hair and putting it in a pony tail . Damon came up behind me as I was putting the stuff away, and wrapped his arms around me, I smiled, turning my head, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "what are we going to do about Stefan?" I asked leaning into his embrace.

"Ignore him." He said, releasing me, and walking downstairs, with me, we saw Stefan pouring a glass of bourbon.

"Do you want some Lena?"

"No thanks." I said "Damon do you want to go see Courtney and Liam? Maybe we could take them under our care now..?"

He nodded smiling, "That sounds perfect."

I smiled, and we walked out of the house, into his car. _He opened my door. He held my hand. _I smiled as he kissed the front of my hand, while driving, he parked in front of Jenna's house, "Lets go be parents," he said kissing my cheek, before we went inside.

"Oh hey guys!" She said, as she picked Courtney up from her play pen.

"Hey, wheres Liam?"

"Upstairs sleeping," she said smiling.

"Well were ready to take our little munchkins," Damon said.

"That's great! I'm going to miss them"

I smiled as she handed Courtney to Damon, and he looked in her beautiful blue eyes, I smiled at him before going upstairs, taking Liam, "Where are there car seats?" I asked and Jenna brought a blue one with with little rain drops and then a girl one that was pink, with little animals on it, I smiled as Damon and I strapped them in and I gave a hug to Jenna, not being able to thank her enough for taking care of them. Damon and I put them in their car seats, and he kissed me before we got in the car, then he drove off.

"So maybe we should keep the nursery stuff at Jenna's and make our own, just in case, we want to go somewhere sometime, and she baby sits,"

"that's a good idea," he said, as he parked in front of the house, and brought one of the car seats as I brought the other, and we saw they were both sleeping, so we brought the car seats upstairs, then took them out carefully. Damon had 2 cribs in their and I smiled. "I told Tyler and Matt to build it, while we were gone." He whispered, I smiled laying Liam down in her crib, before changing into pajamas, and he did the same, well his pajamas, were only boxers, and that's it. Mine were his shirt, and shorts. I cuddled up to him then fell asleep. Only to be woken up 5 hours later filled with the cries of our children. _Our, children._

* * *

**A/N: I told you guys it was long haha, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys liked it, review, if you didn't like it, review some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! I want at least 3 more reviews for this chapter because i worked really hard on it,**

**Polyvore: delenaislove (Link in profile)**

**Twitter: smoldysbutera**

**Song: Day Dreamin' – Ariana Granda. **


	8. Dinner Party

You know how to drive in rain  
And you decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home

"Damon..." I groaned, slowly opening my eyes, checking my clock, 2 am. _Ugh._ I heard Courtney crying on the crib beside against the wall. "Damon" I repeated.

"It's your turn" he said half asleep.

In his book we had 'turns'./ But in my book we didnt. "please, just make a bottle and bring Courtney to me, I'll feed her." I said.

He groaned. "Fine," he said getting up off the bed, grabbing a bottle, and mixing water and formula, before shaking it and picking up Courtney, handing her to me, as I sat up, holding her in my arms putting the bottle in her mouth. I yawned quietly, as Damon sat up on the other side of the bed, next to me, kissing my cheek. I smiled softly, leaning the back of my head on the headboard. 10 minutes later she fell back asleep, and I got up, setting her back in her crib, laying back down before cuddling up to Damon. "love you" he said tiredly.

"love you too" I said, before we fell asleep. 5 hours later I opened my eyes slowly, and getting up off of the bed looking inside the cribs. _Still sleeping. _I got dressed in black high waisted skinny jeans, a plaid 2/4 sleeved shirt, and black converse straightening my hair. By the time I was done, it was 7:45 am. I rolled my eyes seeing Damon still sleeping. I walked over to his side of the bed, gazing at his beautiful features, before shaking him lightly. "Wake up" I whispered.

He opened his eyes looking up at me then smiling softly. "Hey pretty girl," he said, slowly standing up giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before going into the bathroom and starting the shower. I smiled going downstairs, and turning the stove on, cracking 2 eggs in a pan, setting it on the stove. I seen Damon come downstairs, in a dark blue V-Neck T-Shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "Mmm, at least you can cook eggs. Smells good." he said.

"Stop making fun of my sucky cooking skills." I said chuckling, laying eggs, and toast on a plate pouring orange juice in a glass cup, and setting it in front of him on the dining table. "There ya go" I said kissing his cheek, "Want to go to the park when your done?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled going upstairs, seeing Courtney and Liam woken up. "Hi my babies." I said, picking them up and propping each of them on my hips. I put water in their little bathtubs, putting them in, scrubbing their bodies, and washing their hair, "Damon!" I shouted. He ran upstairs.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just need some help taking them out of the bath," I said.

"Oh, okay," he said wrapping a towel around Liam, taking him out, and I did the same with Courtney, setting them on the bed, drying them off and putting lotion on them both, lastly putting diapers on. For Courtney I picked out a long sleeved pink shirt, with white leggings with the black and pink bows print, a pink, jacket, pink bow, and pink Vans. Okay so I love pink. For Liam I picked out, a collared plaid onsie, regular jeans, blue and Grey jacket, and blue shoes. Even for babies they are still hard to get dressed. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Yep," I replied, setting Courtney in her car seat as Damon did with Liam carrying the seats into the car. "We have gorgeous children," I said chuckling, as we shut the doors in the back seat.

"Of course we do, we are insanely attractive." he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think there is enough room in the car for all 4 of us with the size of your ego." I said getting the car with him. He took my hand, kissing it, and then driving away to the park. I checked the time. _9:30am_. After we left the park it was 10:20. We got home, and put the kids into their jumpers, before sitting on the couch and my phone started ringing, 'Care 3' the contact read. I answered it, and heard a bunch of sobs, "Care? Caroline what's going on?"

I couldn't quite make out the words, "Tyler...cheated..me" Was enough to understand.

"Okay Caroline calm down, it's okay," I sighed, getting off of the couch, and grabbing my ppurse, holding my hand to the phone. "Damon, I have to go, will you be okay?"

"Yep, you go ahead, and deal with Barbie." he said, and I grabbed my purse, getting in my car telling Care I was going to be there as fast as I can. I got there 5 minutes later, and I walked in the apartment, seeing her sobbing on the couch. I rushed over to the couch hugging her. For the next few hours we talked, and I helped her clean up.

"Let's go to dinner," She said, smiling sadly. "Everybody. Tomorrow."

"Care are you su -"

"I'm positive, I need to be around some people I care about." She said.

I sighed. _What if I got Damon to bring along one of his friends? _Was I really pulling a 'Caroline'? After I left it was already 2pm. "Damon, I'm home!" I yelled. I heard chuckles coming from one of the living rooms. I walked in seeing him playing with Liam. "Hey," I said smiling.

He turned his head, standing up, "Hey, how did it go?"

"She's not very well," I said. "But despite of that, she wants to have a big dinner here tomorrow" I said.

"Well then that's what we'll do."

"Whats this I hear about a party?" Jessica yelled from upstairs.

Next Day

I got dressed in a dress that flared loosely at the waist, it was white above waist, black below, and it had a sparkly belt, I put black pumps on, curled my hair, and then make-up. Courtney wore, a white dress with a pink little jacket over it, pink and white striped leggings, and pink converse, with a peach bow. Liam wore a red and white plaid collared shirt, and a Grey tie, black jeans, red Grey and black shoes. I sighed and put them into their high chairs. Tonight was not going to be good, Bekah and Matt, broke up, Tyler and Care broke up. The tension in the room was going to be thick.

"You look beautiful" Damon said behind me and I smiled hugging him.

"Thank you," I said , before the doorbell rang. "here it goes..." I said, opening the door. 10 minutes later, the house was filled with people, Matt, Tyler, Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Me, Damon, Jessica, the babies, Klaus, Stefan, Jenna, Alaric,2 girls names April and Andie, April was Matt's date, Andie was Tylers. I knew Ty and Matt were really close to me, but that is_ cold. _Bonnie wore a red one shoulder dress that flared at the waist and had roses above the waist, paired with red heels. Rebekah wore a dress that was tight below the waist and loose above, it blue above and black below paired with black open toed wedges. Jessica wore a blue triangle cutout dress that flare below the waist, blue open toed heels. Care wore a dress similar to Rebekah's except, white at the top and sparkly at the bottom, with open toed white heels. Jenna wore a red peplum dress, with red heels.Andie wore a white _too tight _dress, with black sky high heels. April wore a blue loose dress, with black and blue open toed heels. Damon and Jessica cooked, because I suck at cooking. They made pasta Zede, and for dessert banana split cake. We all got seated, I sat next to Damon and we sat next to courtney and liam. It was really awkward. "Should we say grace?" I said. They nodded, and we all took hands, "Who should say it?"

"I'll do it" Caroline said.

"Okay" I said.

We closed our eyes, as Caroline began "Thank you god, for the food we are about to receive, and thank you for all of the family and friends we have to support eachother, through hard times, like when someone you love hurts you in a bad way" She said aggressively, "And then they bring a girl to a dinner party next day not caring about your feelings" I opened one eye as her grip got on my hand got tighter. "So thank you, even though sometimes people say they love you, they dont because they -

"Amen" Bonnie interrupted. We released hands, and started eating our food. Caroline glared at Andie and Tyler glared at Caroline. Matt glared at Beks as she glared at April. I cleared my throat, and they turned there heads to their plates. I sighed glancing at Damon before I fed the babies. It was quiet.

"So Elena, how are the kids?" Bonnie asked.

"They are good Bon thank you."

"I'm godmother!" Caroline called.

I smiled. "Bonnie and Jer will be the god parents of Liam, Care and Ric will be the god parents of Courtney." I said.

"Are you planning on having more kids?" Andie asked.

"We haven't discussed it yet" I said smiling.

"I'm planning on having kids," Care said. "I was actually planning on it, with this guy, but he ended cheating on me, what was his name? I think it was Tycheater? Or was it Tyl -"

"Shut up Caroline" Tyler said.

"Oh that's right! His name was Tyler! Yes, Tyler Lockwood, just a little top Andie, when he says 'I love you' it won't be true" She said bitterly.

"Same to you April" Bekah said.

"Just shut up!" Tyler said. "Yes I cheated on you! What do you want me to do?! I can't take it back"

"IT DOESNT MATTER! You still did it!"

"I did it because you talk to much, you are DUMB, you are clingy, and your helpless and unfixable!"

"Alright that's enough!" I said standing up out of my seat. "Tyler bringing Andie was going to cause un necessary drama and you know it!" He sighed looking down. "Caroline, I get that your upset, because Tyler was a jerk, but you could have at least been civil. So can we at least finish, our food, that Damon and Jess worked really hard on, then when you all _leave_ you can fight _all_ you want!" I said, then sitting down, and eating. I looked up to see everyone, looking down at their plates, except Damon and Jessica who let out a faint chuckle.

"I'm sorry Elena," Caroline said as I walked into the kitchen to get the desserts on the plates.

"It's fine"

"No it's not," she said.

"Well kind of, but dont worry about it." I said bringing some plates in the dining room.

"So I guess now is a good time" Jeremy said looking at Bonnie, who raised her brow in confusion. Then he got out of his seat getting on one knee, pulling out a little black box, her eyes widened and everyone elses did as well. "I love you Bonnie Bennett, I've loved you since 7th grade," he chuckled, "I'm nervous, but I'm so in love with you. So will you marry me?" I teared up, as did Caroline Bekah and Bonnie.

She nodded, "Yes, yes yes!" and then hugging him. He let out a sigh of relief before slipping the ring on her finger.

I smiled widely, as did everyone else in the room. About 2 hours later everyone went home, but I let Caroline stay here with us. Tyler went to get his stuff. Caroline said Klaus asked her out, and she said yes. At least she was trying to move on. I got dressed in my Pajamas, which again was Damon's shirt, and my little shorts, I had slippers on, because my heels killed my feet. We fed the babies, before laying them in their cribs, and kissing their heads, and walking to our bed. I plopped down on the bed. "You really out your foot down at dinner tonight" he said chuckling.

"Yeah well, it was for the best," I said smiling at him. "There was going to be a catifght, between Andie and Caroline"

He chuckled, "I would've liked that" he said.

I smacked his arm. "Ouch!"

I chuckled, pulling the blanket over us, and kissing him goodnight cuddling up to him and falling asleep. All I could think about tonight was my upcoming birthday.

**A/N: Okay! I finally finished, sorry for the delay! I hope you guys thought this chapter was good, and you can guess what happens in the next chapter. It's a certain brunettes birthday! I have a surprise for you guys in the next few chapters, and I'm so excited! I have new story ideas, but I wont publish any right now. Not until, one of my already posted stories is done! So yea, thanks for reading. Review if you loved, review if you hated it. If you didnt like the chapter, I don't mind some constructive criticism. **

**Twitter: smoldysbutera (link in profile) **

**Polyvore: delenaislove (link in profile, all dresses posted) **

**Song: Honeymoon Avenue – Ariana Grande**


	9. Happy Birthday!

EPOV

I awoke to cries, again. I looked over to my clock, it read 6:30 am. They slept a full 8 hour sleep. Finally they were getting better sleep. "Damon, bottle" I groaned.

"No," he groaned back.

It was my birthday now, he couldn't even make the bottle. "Fine." I said, getting up and making the bottle, pouring 6 ounces of nursery water, and three scoops of baby formula, before twisting the lid back on, and shaking the bottle, mixing the contents and repeating the process. Before, picking up Courtney, and Liam propping them on each of my hips. "Your going to have to get up anyways." I said.

"Oh fine," he said, getting up, and laying against the headboard as I handed him a bottle, and Liam, and I sat next to him feeding Courtney, and laying my head on his shoulder, 10 minutes later they were fed and I lied Courtney in her crib as Damon lied Liam in his. We plopped back in the bed, and I cuddled into his arms closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**2 hours later. (8:30 am)**

I opened my eyes, and looked at my clock seeing 8:30 am. I got up out of bed, and brushing my teeth, getting dress in a black and white striped sleeveless top, with sheer neckline, black pants, and black and white converse. I straightened my hair before going back in the room and taking Liam and Courtney downstairs in the living room and into their jumpers. I went back upstairs, seeing a sleeping Damon. I smiled, and that smile turned into a smirk, as I stood on the bed for jumping on it like crazy, making Damon stir, and widen his eyes. He groaned chuckling, "What are you doing, monkey?"

"Trying to wake you up," I said, as I stopped jumping, and pulled him up from the bed, nearly landing on the floor, before he caught me laughing.

"Be careful. Why are you so hyper this morning?" He asked, standing up, and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Oh you know why!" I said smiling.

He frowned, "No, I don't.."

"Oh, nothing, I just am" I said forcing a smile. I can't believe he forgot my birthday...We went downstairs, with babies, after he got dressed, and we watched TV, as Courtney and Liam jumped in their jumpers. My phone started ringing, and the caller was Jessica, I pressed the green phone button on my phone to answer.

"**Hey Jess," **

"**Hey Elena, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me today?" She asked. **

"**Uh, yeah sure Jess" **

"**Great, pick you up in 20?" **

"**Sure," I said. **

I hang up the phone, "I'm going shopping with Jess" I said to Damon.

"Alright,"

20 minutes later, Jess' car was in our driveway and she honked. I kissed Damon goodbye before throwing on my hoodie and getting inside the car. "Happy Birthday Gilbert"

She remembered. "Thank you" I said, chuckling. "My boyfriend doesn't remember my birthday, but his sister does."

"Damon didn't remember?" she asked and I shook my head. "Jerk." She said, and then drove off. She was wearing black leggings, blue converse, a Superman sweatshirt, and a Superman beanie.

"Well, we were up with kids all night. Maybe he just couldn't remember"

"Elena."

"Fine," I said. She pulled into the malls parking lot, before we went inside. We went to the stores, "After Midnight", "Express", "Forever 21", and "Urban Outfitters". She was going to take me to dinner so, we picked out pretty outfits, I bough a dress that flowed barely and reached mid thigh, and had a bow belt with black sheer at the dress, and was strapless. I also picked black ankle strapped pumps. Jess bought a midnight blue dress that was lacy above the waist but still covered some of her chest, and it flowed below the waist just above the waist. She also had black pumps.

"Let's get ready at Rebekahs? She remembered," She said.

"Sure" I said smiling before we left the mall and went to Bekahs house. We knocked on the front door, of the white 2 story house, with the picketfence. There was no answer, so I unlocked the door with my key, and shut it. I went upstairs with Jess following. "Beks?" I called. "Beeeks?" I called again. This time a door opened and I seen her coming out of the room with a dark skinned black haired guy behind her.

"Hey Elena!" She said hugging me. "Happy Birthday!" She said,

"Thanks Bekah, was this a bad time?"

"No of course not. Were getting ready to go to dinner right?" Bekah said.

"Yep, whose that?" Jess asked

"This is my friend Marcel." Rebekah responded.

"Oh okay, well ready to get ready?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah let me just say goodbye." she said as we went in the bathroom and she led Marcel down stairs. Jess was turning to leave the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go spy," she said. "Wanna come?"

"No!" I whispered loudly. She gave me a look that said. "Yeah right.' "Fine lets go" I said walking to the the top of the stairs and peeking.

I seen her smiling, and Marcel the same. She hugged him "Thanks for coming," she said.

"Anything for my lovely Rebekah," he said, before kissing her as she released him from the hug.

She was smiling as they pulled apart. "Bye" she said as he headed towards his car and she shut the front door before me and jess ran back to the bathroom acting naturally when she came back in.

1 hour and a half later.

My hair was curled, I had my beautiful dress that I just bought on, and my make up was smoky eye. Jess wore her dress with curly hair, and a blue/black smoky eye. Beks wore a black and grey bodice dress, with black heels, and straight hair.

"Ready?" Jess asked.

"Yep,"

We were about to leave when we noticed the storm. It was just sunny not too long ago._ Oh mother nature. _"Here, I have some hoodies," Beks said, running upstairs and getting three jackets. We threw them on and Jess put her hand on the knob. We had all the hoods over our heads.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." we said. She opened the door and we ran inside the car, getting a little wet.

I texted Damon, _._

"Crap, I forgot my ipod at the house, can we go to the house so I can get it really quick?"

"Yeah sure," I said, "let me text Damon," I said as Jessica drove.

_'going to dinner with Bekah and your sister, but first Jess is gonna get her ipod from the house' – _Elena

_'Alright, but when you come home, don't complain, about how my sister bragged about winning 1000 bucks. ;)' _- Damon

_'Oh hush, your sister is awesome Damon, and you know it.' - _Elena

_'Who do you think she got it from?' _- Damon

_'ha-ha. I'm surprised, the kids fit in the house with your ego. :P' _- Elena

_'hilarious,' _- Damon

_'I know. I'll see you in a few minutes, 3' - _Elena

I always added a heart to the last text. We got the house 10 minutes later. "Can you guys come with me?" jess asked.

"Sure," I said, and Beks and I got out of the car, running to the porch, Jess opened the door, and the lights were all off. "What the -"

"Surprise!" I heard, and I flinched as the lights came on, and there were many many people in my house, I smiled widley.

"Oh my god!" I said and I felt Damon's arms wrap around me, I turned around. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. You didn't think I forgot about your birthday did you?" he said kissing me lightly. "Find me later, go hang out with your friends" he said, walking away. I smiled, and hugged jess and beks before going to see some of my old child hood friends. I went into the hallway to head to another room, to find Damon, because Care told me 'kiss me' by ed sheeran was going to come on next, and that was _our _son, and I bumped into Stefan.

"Hey Elena," he said.

"Hey," I said uneasy.

"Got you a present." he said with a smile, and then gave me a little box. I sighed, and opened it. I nearly gasped when I seen how beautiful it was. But I didn't, considering who it was coming from. It was a necklace, with blue diamonds in it.

"Thanks, but I can't take this" I said giving it back to him. He set it on the sofa table against the wall.

"Think about it." he said. Suddenly I heard the song start. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"No Stefan, this is mine and Damon's song, I'm just going to go find him" I said, walking past him, but he grabbed my wrist before I could get out of reach, and pressed his lips to mine, I pulled away immediately, and slapped him right across his face. "Do not _**ever**_ – and I mean ever – do that _again." _I said running away to find Damon. I seen him in the living room, and he smiled when he saw me walk in. he offered me his hand and I gladly took it, laying a hand on his shoulder as he placed one on my hip, dancing to the song. I lied my head on his shoulder closing my eyes.

**2 hours later. **

Everyone had cleared out of the house. We cleaned up, and when we got ready for bed and got the kids back from my aunt, and to sleep, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, for this party, no one has _ever _done something so special for me, and I appreciate it...so much, and I love you." I said.

"Of course. I would and will do anything for you," he said. "And Courtney and Liam," he said. I layed down in the bed with him, as we watched _my _favorite movie: The Breakfast Club, before hearing something loud downstairs, like something smashing a window...

**A/N: Holy crap, I have not updated in a while, I am SO SO SO sorry, and im mad at myself. I always hate when people take forever to update, but I do it. So therefore, I give you guys permission to virtually slap me. Anyway, cliffhanger! dun dun dun. I hope you guys liked it! Even though it was very short.**


End file.
